gunz2fandomcom-20200214-history
Item IDs
10180001 ACE 메달 ACE Medal 10180001 건즈2의 발전을 위해 여러가지로 노력하는, 소수정예 유저그룹인 ACE 멤버들에게 지급되는 특별한 명예훈장 A unique medal of honor given to ACE members, an elite group of players who tirelessly contribute to the continued growth of GunZ 2. 10180002 정복자 배지 Conqueror’s Badge 10180002 건즈2를 정복하라! 기간한정 이벤트에 참여했던 건즈2 정복자들의 증표 A unique badge given to the conquerors that participated in the Conquer Gunz 2! event. 10180003 맑음 뱃지 Clear Badge 10180003 라틴아메리카의 정열이 느껴지는 뜨거운 뱃지 A badge reminiscent of a bright Latin American day. 10180004 흐림 뱃지 Cloudy Badge 10180004 구름 뒤에서 태양이 정신없이 돌아가는 정신없는 뱃지 A badge with a cloud being chased by the sun. 10180005 비 뱃지 Rain Badge 10180005 비오는 날은 집에서 건즈2나 해! 라고 간접적인 암시를 주는 뱃지 A badge sending you subliminal messages to play Gunz 2 on rainy days. 10180006 천둥 뱃지 Thunder Badge 10180006 밑도 끝도 없이 내리치는 번개 뱃지 A badge featuring a lightning bolt. 10180007 더움 뱃지 Hot Badge 10180007 덥다못해 불을 뿜어대는 온도계 뱃지. 이런 날은 군인들도 훈련을 하지 않는다. Careful not to burn your hands when touching this badge. 10180008 추움 뱃지 Cold Badge 10180008 새파란 온도계 뒤에서 하얀 김이 뿜어져나오는, 보기만 해도 추운 뱃지 A badge so cold to the touch, just looking at it will give you the shivers. 10180009 기쁨 뱃지 Happy Badge 10180009 밝은 웃음으로 적을 잠시 혼란스럽게 만드는 뱃지, 단 분노한 적에게는 역효과가 날지도 모른다. This badge will confuse your enemies with its cheerful radiance, although it might just make angry enemies angrier. 10180010 슬픔 뱃지 Sad Badge 10180010 입을 있는대로 찢어 슬픔을 표현하는, 세상에 대한 불만이 느껴지는 뱃지 A badge engulfed in sadness and pessimism about the future. 10180011 분노 뱃지 Angry Badge 10180011 아무런 말 없이 가슴에 다는 것만으로도 가벼운 분노를 표출할 수 있는 뱃지 A badge perfect for angry people wanting to express their anger without saying anything. 10180012 즐거움 뱃지 Enjoy Badge 10180012 즐겁다 못해 눈의 초점을 잃고 웃어대는 광란의 기쁨 뱃지 A badge positively guaranteed to potentially inspire anything from a faint smile to maniacal laughter. 10180013 사랑 뱃지 Love Badge 10180013 쳐다보는 모든 사람에게 애교와 사랑을 주는 박애의 뱃지 A badge that makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside. 10180014 고통 뱃지 Pain Badge 10180014 근접공격을 넣다가도 괴로움에 가득찬 표정에 마우스 클릭을 망설이게 되는 괴로운 느낌의 뱃지 The agonized expression on this badge might just make you think twice about clicking when going in for that melee attack. 10180015 놀람 뱃지 Surprise Badge 10180015 남을 놀래키기 위해서인지, 내가 놀라고 있는 것인지 알 수 없는 혼란스럽고 놀라운 뱃지 It's hard to tell whether this badge is supposed to surprise your enemies or you yourself. 10180016 눈 뱃지 Snow Badge 10180016 한겨울의 눈보라를 연상시키는, 정말 추워보이는 뱃지 This badge isn't actually made of snow, but it's just as cold as if it were. 10180017 TA 챔피언 뱃지 TA Champion Badge 10180017 TA모드를 마스터한 당신에게 주어지는 째깍째깍 번쩍번쩍거리는 멋진 뱃지. 갖고싶다고 해서 아무나 가질 수 있는 게 아니다. A bright, shiny badge reserved for those who have dominated TA mode. 10180018 흉폭한 고양이 Vicious Cat 10180018 당장이라도 주인의 어깨뼈를 씹어먹을것만 같은 고양이. 다행히도 공격능력은 없다. A terrifying cat that looks ready to pounce on anyone who looks at it the wrong way. Still looks ridiculously cute in pictures. 10190001 작은 요정날개 Small Fairy Wings 10190001 공화국의 백화점 완구코너에서 불티나게 팔리고 있는 어린이용 요정날개. 어린이용 인데도 굳이 사서 달고 다니는 사람들이 있다. This season’s must-have item for children everywhere around the Republic, though some adults are buying them just for themselves. Creepy. 10190002 작은 천사날개 Small Angel Wings 10190002 공화국의 백화점 완구코너에서 불티나게 팔리고 있는 어린이용 천사날개. 어린이용 인데도 굳이 사서 달고 다니는 사람들이 있다. This season’s must-have item for children everywhere around the Republic, though some adults are buying them just for themselves. Creepy. 10190003 이국(異國)의 전쟁깃발 War Banner 10190003 동방의 이국에서 아군에게 자신의 위치를 알리기 위해 등에 달고다녔다고 하는 깃발. 말그대로 눈에 잘 띈다. 저격 조심. Said to have been worn on the backs of soldiers from the east to alert allies of their location, this flag will make you stand out. Especially to snipers. 10230001 눈알 안경 Goofy Glasses 10230001 인터넷 쇼핑몰에서 파는 눈알 안경은 눈알만 달렸지만 이건 눈썹도 달려있다. 그래서 덜렁거림도 두 배, 혼란스러움도 두 배. 적이 구경하는 사이에 공격하자. Most places only sell gag glasses with droopy eyes, but these have eyebrows too. Double the goofiness, double the confusion! Perfect for throwing enemies off guard. 10230002 파티 선글라스 Party Sunglasses 10230002 G○켓에서 1000원대에 파는 바로 그 별모양 안경이지만, 이건 폭죽이 붙어있다. Look like a star in these glamorous sunglasses! No one would ever suspect they’re available for a dollar on the internet. 10230003 브라운 선글라스 Brown Sunglasses 10230003 이 선글래스를 쓰면 왠지 녹색 딱지가 그려진 종이컵에 들고 거리를 활보하고 싶어진다. Wearing these will make you want to strut around town like a movie star. 10230004 스포츠 선글라스 Sports Sunglasses 10230004 옵티마이트 능력자도 안구건조증은 피할 수 없다. 잦은 대쉬로 인해 건조해지는 눈을 보호해주는 건즈 유저 필수 상품 Even Optimite users complain of getting grit in their eyes with all the dashing about they do. Save money on eye drops with these fashionable protective glasses! 10230005 쿠치 선글라스 Guchi Sunglasses 10230005 제국의 명품 제조회사 쿠치에서 한 달에 다섯개 수제작한다고 하는 바로 그 명품 선글래스. 일반 선글라스를 낀 서민들이 부러워하는 명품 중의 명품이다. It’s said that only five pairs of these sunglasses are produced each month by the empire’s most illustrious designer brand. Become the talk of the town in these super stylish handmade sunglasses! 10230006 반짝이는 루돌프 코 Shiny Rudolf Nose 10230006 고무밴드가 달린 빨간 전구. 고무밴드를 당겼다가 놓으면 매우 아프다. A red light bulb with a rubber band around it. Careful not to snap yourself with the rubber band. 10230007 바이킹 리본수염 Viking Beard 10230007 남성다움이 느껴지는 바이킹 리본수염. 남자다움이 넘쳐나는 액세서리이지만 여성캐릭터도 착용할 수 있다. A beard that will make a man out of even the scrawniest boy. Also perfect for women who’ve always wanted to join the circus. 10230008 감자칩 수염 Crispy Stache 10230008 어디선가 많이 본 듯한 수염. 왠지모르게 볼 때마다 입맛을 다시게 된다. A moustache that inexplicably induces an intense craving for crisps. 10230009 붉은 카우보이 반다나 Red Bandanna 10230009 카우보이의 반다나는 황야의 거친 기상조건에서 기관지를 보호하기 위함이나, 황야에서 싸울 일이 별로 없는 헌터들에게는 그저 패션일 뿐이다. Perfect for protecting yourself from breathing in dust in the desert, or for adding the finishing touch to your outfit. 101 pc방 PC Cafe 101 골드 10% 증가, 경험치 10% 증가 +10% Gold, EXP 102 토요일 플레이 보너스 Saturday Bonus 102 인겜머니 10% +10% Gold 103 TA 대박 Team Elimination Bonus 103 TA 플레이 시 경험치 200% +200% EXP in Team Elimination 104 영자 킬 GM Kill 104 영자 킬 시 보상 200% +200% rewards from defeating a GM 105 레드카드 Red Card 105 랭크와 노멀 게임 접근제한, 경험치와 골드 획득불가 Blocks participation in Normal and Ranked games. 106 오토매치 부스터 Auto-match Boost 106 골드 20% 증가, 경험치 20% 증가 +20% Gold, EXP 107 연습 게임 Practice Game 107 1일 3회 연습 게임 경험치 100% 제공 +100% EXP from practice matches. Up to 3x per day. 108 연습 게임 Practice Game 108 일일 연습 게임 완료 시 지급되는 아이템. 커스텀 게임 경험치와 보상이 없음 Reward for completing a daily practice game. Does not grant custom match EXP or reward. 109 짝수시간 보너스 Even Hour Bonus 109 짝수시간에 플레이시 경험치 10% 보너스 제공 +10% EXP for playing during even-numbered hours. 110 더블더블 이벤트 Double Double Event 110 골드 100% 증가, 경험치 100% 증가 +100% Gold, EXP 201 ★키 아이템 획득 +10%★ Key Item Acquisition +10% 201 ★키 아이템 획득 +10%★ Key Item Acquisition +10% 202 ★★키 아이템 획득 +20%★★ Key Item Acquisition +20% 202 ★★키 아이템 획득 +20%★★ Key Item Acquisition +20% 203 ★★★키 아이템 획득 +30%★★★ Key Item Acquisition +30% 203 ★★★키 아이템 획득 +30%★★★ Key Item Acquisition +30% 204 ★피버 추가 획득 +1★ Fever Boost +1 204 ★피버 추가 획득 +1★ +1 Fever Gain 205 ★★피버 추가 획득 +2★★ Fever Boost +2 205 ★★피버 추가 획득 +2★★ +2 Fever Gain 206 ★★★피버 추가 획득 +3★★★ Fever Boost +3 206 ★★★피버 추가 획득 +3★★★ +3 Fever Gain 207 ★크리스탈 소모감소 -1★ Purified Crystal Economiser 1 207 ★크리스탈 소모감소 -1★ Decreases Purified Crystal requirements by 1. 208 ★★크리스탈 소모감소 -2★★ Purified Crystal Economiser 2 208 ★★크리스탈 소모감소 -2★★ Decreases Purified Crystal requirements by 2. 209 ★★★크리스탈 소모감소 -3★★★ Purified Crystal Economiser 3 209 ★★★크리스탈 소모감소 -3★★★ Decreases Purified Crystal requirements by 3. 301 경험치 부스터 EXP Booster 301 경험치 100% 증가 +100% EXP 302 골드 부스터 Gold Booster 302 골드 100% 증가 +100% Gold 303 스타터 경험치 부스터 Beginner's EXP Booster 303 경험치 10% 증가 +10% EXP 304 골드 부스터 Gold Booster 304 골드 10% 증가 +10% Gold 10870001 부활 코인 Revival Coin 10870001 캠페인에서 부활할 수 있는 코인 Use to revive yourself during a campaign mission. 10880002 신고 코인 Report Coin 10880002 신고 Report 10890003 정제된 크리스탈 Purified Crystal 10890003 프리미엄 테슬라 머신을 이용하는 데 필요한 아이템이다. 이것은 옵티마이트 광석에서 얻을 수 있다. Material needed to activate the premium Tesla Machine. Obtainable from Optimite ore. 10890004 크리스탈 Crystal 10890004 크리스탈 10개로 정제된 크리스탈 1개를 변환할 수 있다. 이것은 옵티마이트 광석에서 얻을 수 있다. 10 Crystals can be converted into 1 Purified Crystal. You can get it from the Optimite minerals. 10890005 정제된 원석 Purified Ore 10890005 일반 테슬라 머신을 이용하는 데 필요한 아이템이다. 이것은 옵티마이트 광석에서 얻을 수 있다. Used for running Normal Tesla Machine. Obtainable from Optimite ore. 10890006 원석 Gemstone 10890006 원석 10개로 정제된 원석 1개를 변환한다. 이것은 옵티마이트 광석에서 얻을 수 있다. 10 Ores can be converted into 1 Purified Ore. You can get it from the Optimite minerals. 10830001 경험치 부스터 1일 EXP Booster (1 day) 10830001 1일 간 경험치 100% 증가, 마우스 우 클릭으로 사용한다. +100% EXP for one day. Right-click to use. 10830002 골드 부스터 1일 Gold Booster (1 day) 10830002 1일 간 골드 100% 증가, 마우스 우 클릭으로 사용한다. +100% gold for one day. Right-click to use. 10830003 닉네임 변경권 Nickname Change 10830003 사용 즉시 닉네임이 초기화 된다. Resets your nickname immediately upon use. 10830005 경험치 부스터 7일 EXP Booster (7 days) 10830005 7일 간 경험치 100% 증가, 마우스 우 클릭으로 사용한다. Increases EXP by 100% for seven days. Right-click to use. 10830006 경험치 부스터 15일 EXP Booster (15 days) 10830006 15일 간 경험치 100% 증가, 마우스 우 클릭으로 사용한다. Increases EXP by 100% for fifteen days. Right-click to use. 10830007 경험치 부스터 30일 EXP Booster (30 days) 10830007 30일 간 경험치 100% 증가, 마우스 우 클릭으로 사용한다. Increases EXP by 100% for thirty days. Right-click to use. 10830008 골드 부스터 7일 Gold Booster (7 days) 10830008 7일 간 골드 100% 증가, 마우스 우 클릭으로 사용한다. Increases gold by 100% for seven days. Right-click to use. 10830009 골드 부스터 15일 Gold Booster (15 days) 10830009 15일 간 골드 100% 증가, 마우스 우 클릭으로 사용한다. Increases gold by 100% for fifteen days. Right-click to use. 10830010 골드 부스터 30일 Gold Booster (30 days) 10830010 30일 간 골드 100% 증가, 마우스 우 클릭으로 사용한다. Increases gold by 100% for thirty days. Right-click to use. 10830011 스타터 경험치 부스터 30일 Beginner's EXP Booster (30 days) 10830011 30일 간 경험치 10% 증가, 마우스 우 클릭으로 사용한다. Increases EXP by 10% for thirty days. Right-click to use. 10830012 스타트 골드 부스터 30일 Beginner's Gold Booster (30 days) 10830012 30일 간 골드 10% 증가, 마우스 우 클릭으로 사용한다. Increases gold by 10% for thirty days. Right-click to use. 10830030 경험치 부스터 6시간 EXP Booster (6 hours) 10830030 6시간 경험치 100% 증가, 마우스 우 클릭으로 사용한다. Increases EXP by 100% for six hours. Right-click to use. 10830031 골드 부스터 3시간 Gold Booster (3 hours) 10830031 3시간 골드 100% 증가, 마우스 우 클릭으로 사용한다. Increases gold by 100% for three hours. Right-click to use. 10830032 골드 부스터 6시간 Gold Booster (6 hours) 10830032 6시간 골드 100% 증가, 마우스 우 클릭으로 사용한다. Increases gold by 100% for six hours. Right-click to use. 10100001 다크 어벤저 아바타 Dark Avenger Outfit 10100001 결코 얼굴을 드러낼 수 없는 다크 히어로의 고뇌가 느껴지는 복장 세트. An outfit that conveys the anguish of a faceless dark hero. 10100002 저거너트맨 아바타 Juggernaut Outfit (M) 10100002 마치 로봇같아 보이지만, 안에는 사람이 들어있다. Wearing this outfit might make you look like a robot, but it won’t help you dance like one. 10100003 피닉스걸 아바타 Phoenix Outfit (F) 10100003 마치 하늘을 날아야할 것 같은 아바타. 하늘을 날 수는 없지만 벽은 탈 수 있다. You may not be able to fly with this outfit, but at least you can still jump off walls! 10100004 빈약한 산타 요정 슈트 Skinny Santa Suit 10100004 요정이라고 해서 여자만 있는 것은 아니다. 편견을 버리자. Who says Santa has to be fat? 10100005 귀여운 산타 키티 걸 슈트 Cute Santa Kitty Outfit 10100005 연미형의 치마 뒷자락이 돋보이는 슈트. 나풀거리는 고양이꼬리가 포인트. An outfit with a swallowtail skirt complete with fluttering cat tail. 10100006 풍만한 산타 바니 걸 슈트 Sexy Santa Bunny Costume 10100006 몸매가 강조되는 산타 바니걸 슈트. 꼬리는 토끼꼬리가 아니지만 올해 공화국에서는 이런 크리스마스 복장이 유행하는 모양이다. A costume that shows off your great figure. The rabbit tail was replaced with this style to more closely follow this year's trends in Santawear. 10100007 근육 산타 슈트 Muscular Santa Suit 10100007 못된 아이들을 벌주러온 근육산타의 슈트. 올 크리스마스는 따뜻한 화염방사기와 함께. The perfect Santa suit to wear while punishing the naughty and basking in the warmth of your trusty flamethrower. 10100008 웨스턴 사일런트 어벤저 Western Silent Avenger 10100008 어두운 밤에도 찬란하게 번쩍이는 눈부신 눈을 가진 아바타. An outfit with eyes bright enough to pierce even the darkest night. 10100009 웨스턴 건슬링거 Western Gunslinger 10100009 여자 옷 치고는 섹시하지 않다는 비판을 받고 고뇌하던 디자이너가 피와 땀을 흘려 만들어낸, 영혼이 담긴 복장세트 Often criticized for the conservative style of his designs, the designer of this outfit designed to plump for something a little more risqué this time. 10100010 웨스턴 쉴드 트루퍼 Western Shield Trooper 10100010 어두운 밤에도 찬란하게 번쩍이는 눈부신 눈을 가진 아바타. An outfit with eyes bright enough to pierce even the darkest night. 10100011 웨스턴 쉐도우 댄서 Western Shadow Dancer 10100011 위장보다는 눈에 띄기를 선택한 유광재질의 웨스턴 아바타. For those who favor being conspicuous over being camouflaged. 10100012 다크 댄서 아바타 Dark Dancer 10100012 옷이란 앞모습도 중요하지만 뒷모습도 중요하다. 코르셋 모양의 아름다운 뒤태가 포인트인 복장 세트. 나풀거리는 허리끈에서 디자이너의 철학이 엿보인다. With its elegant corset, this outfit looks just as good from the back as it does from the front. The stylish belt shows the designer’s attention to detail. 10120001 공화국 공군제복 상의 Air Force Uniform Top 10120001 공화국 공군제복 상의. 머플러가 포함되어 있다. 실제로 군대에서는 목도리를 자주 하게 된다. Part of the official uniform worn by members of the Republic Air Force. Includes a scarf, which are more commonly worn in the army than you might think. 10120002 아웃도어 캐쥬얼 상의 Outdoor Casual Top 10120002 아웃도어 캐쥬얼 세트의 상의. 여러가지 유틸리티를 담아두는 벨트가 포함되어 있다. A casual top worn outdoors. Includes a very handy belt. 10120003 펑크고딕 슈트 상의 Gothic Garb Top 10120003 펑크고딕 슈트 세트 상의. 진짜 가죽인지 인조가죽인지는 모르겠다. 진짜 가죽이라면 꽤 비쌀 것이다. It’s difficult to know whether this is made of real leather, but if so, it must have been awfully expensive. 10120004 스페셜옵스 배틀슈트 상의 Special Ops Top 10120004 스페셜옵스 배틀슈트 세트의 상의. 방탄복 형태를 하고 있지만, 게임상 밸런스를 위해서 방탄기능은 적용되지 않았다. It may look bulletproof, but it isn’t. Making anything bulletproof in a shooting game just didn’t seem fair. 10120005 공화국 육군제복 상의 Army Uniform Top 10120005 공화국 육군제복 상의. 게임에서는 괜찮지만, 현실의 군대에서 단추를 풀어놓고 다니지는 말자. 어쨌든 보기에는 좋다. Wearing an army uniform with a undone button or two may be fine in a game, but in the real army it’ll get you in trouble (even if it does look more stylish that way). 10120006 아웃도어 재킷 Outdoor Jacket 10120006 몸을 움직이기에 편한 아웃도어용 재킷이다. 작은 물건들을 넣어두는 유틸리티 벨트가 포함되어 있다. A loose, comfortable jacket that’s great for mobility. Includes a utility belt for storing small items. 10120007 펑크고딕 드레스 상의 Gothic Dress Top 10120007 펑크고딕 드레스 세트의 상의. 보기에는 저래도, 수영복이 아니다. In spite of its appearance, this is not, in fact, a swimsuit. 10120008 리콘포스 배틀 슈트 상의 Recon Force Battlesuit Top 10120008 리콘포스 배틀슈트 세트의 상의. 방탄조기 모양이지만, 게임에서의 방탄성능은 없다. 밸런스를 위해서 어쩔 수 없었다. It may look bulletproof, but it isn’t. Making anything bulletproof in a shooting game just didn’t seem fair. 10120009 공화국 해군제복 상의 Marine Uniform Top 10120009 공화국 해군 제복 상의. 옷깃에 계급장이 붙어있는 것을 보면, 진짜로 군복인 것 같다. The rank insignia on the sleeve makes this uniform almost seem like the real deal. 10120010 마운틴 아웃도어 상의 Mountaineer Top 10120010 곰에게 긁혀도 찢겨지지 않는 상의! 멋진 산사나이들의 필수품. 마운틴 아웃도어 절찬리 판매중! Tough enough to withstand even a bear attack! (We don’t recommend putting that claim to the test.) 10120011 펑크고딕 재킷 Gothic Jacket 10120011 펑크고딕 재킷 세트의 상의. 위압감이 풍겨나온다. A jacket that exudes equal parts angst and cool indifference. 10120012 파라트루퍼 배틀슈트 상의 Paratrooper Battlesuit Top 10120012 파라트루퍼 배틀슈트 세트의 상의. 방탄복 모양이지만, 게임상의 방탄성능은 없다. 밸런스를 위해 어쩔 수 없었다. It may look bulletproof, but it isn’t. Making anything bulletproof in a shooting game just didn’t seem fair. 10120013 Avenger’s Gunner’s Heaven 2.0 Jacket Avenger's Paradise Jacket 10120013 This Jacket has a nostalgic aura to it. Re-envisioning a time and place from the past, these clothes will not only protect, but also clearly mark you as a Founder of GunZ 2! Available only to Founders of Gunz 2, this protective jacket will take you back to a simpler time when gunslinging wasn’t so mainstream. Wear it with pride as you mow down your foes with your weapon of choice! 10120014 Gunslinger’s Heaven’s Gunner 2.0 Jacket Gunslinger's Paradise Jacket 10120014 This Jacket has a nostalgic aura to it. Re-envisioning a time and place from the past, these clothes will not only protect, but also clearly mark you as a Founder of GunZ 2! Available only to Founders of Gunz 2, this protective jacket will take you back to a simpler time when gunslinging wasn’t so mainstream. Wear it with pride as you mow down your foes with your weapon of choice! 10120015 Trooper’s Heaven’s Gunner 2.0 Jacket Trooper's Paradise Jacket 10120015 This Jacket has a nostalgic aura to it. Re-envisioning a time and place from the past, these clothes will not only protect, but also clearly mark you as a Founder of GunZ 2! Available only to Founders of Gunz 2, this protective jacket will take you back to a simpler time when gunslinging wasn’t so mainstream. Wear it with pride as you mow down your foes with your weapon of choice! 10120016 공화국 항공구조대제복 세트 상의 Air Force Pararescue Top 10120016 산뜻한 머플러가 인상적인 공화국 공군제복. 날렵한 당신에게 너무나 잘 어울리는 복장. A sleek, stylish top with accompanying scarf! 10120017 블랙 고딕 자켓 세트 상의 Black Gothic Jacket 10120017 그 어디를 봐도 전투에 적합하지는 않은 복장이나 보기에는 좋은 자켓. 참고로 입고벗는데 시간이 걸린다. Clearly not suitable for combat, this jacket looks great nonetheless. 10120018 라이더즈 자켓 세트 상의 Rider Jacket 10120018 소매와 몸통부분의 색이 다른 라이더즈 자켓. 고급스런 가죽재질로 되어있다. Made of a high-quality leather that does virtually nothing to protect against bullets. 10120019 캐쥬얼 라이더 세트 상의 Casual Rider Jacket 10120019 캐주얼 라이더 세트 상의. 가볍고 노출도가 높은 자켓이다. A nice, somewhat revealing jacket. 10130001 공화국 공군제복 하의 Air Force Uniform Bottom 10130001 공화국 공군제복 하의. 다림질이 잘 되어 있다. 역시 군대에서는 다림질을 잘 해야 한다. Exceptionally well ironed, as you might expect from pants belonging to a soldier. 10130002 아웃도어 캐쥬얼 하의 Outdoor Casual Bottom 10130002 아웃도어 캐쥬얼 세트의 하의. 여러가지 작은 물건을들 담아두는 유틸리티 벨트가 포함되어 있다. Perfect for moving around outdoors. Includes a utility belt for storing small items. 10130003 펑크고딕 슈트 하의 Gothic Garb Pants 10130003 펑크고딕 슈트 세트 하의. 딱 달라붙은 가죽바지를 입으면 섹시남이 될 수 있을까? What are you snickering at? Could YOU pull off wearing leather pants this tight? 10130004 스페셜옵스 배틀슈트 하의 Special Ops Pants 10130004 스페셜옵스 배틀슈트 세트의 하의. 평범한 군복바지 모양을 하고 있다. 사실은 최첨단 소재로 만든 옷일 테지만. They may look like any ol’ regular military pants, but they’re probably made of some specially engineered material. 10130005 공화국 육군제복 하의 Army Uniform Bottom 10130005 공화국 육군제복 하의. 사실 저렇게 짧은 군복은 없지만, 보기에는 좋다. Bottoms this short don’t exist in the real army, but that’s probably because they’re not all that fashion-conscious. 10130006 아웃도어 핫팬츠 Outdoor Hot Pants 10130006 야외에서 움직이기에 편한 핫팬츠. 작은 물건들을 담아두기 위한 유틸리티 벨트가 부속되어 있다. Perfect for moving around outdoors. Includes a utility belt for storing small items. 10130007 펑크고딕 드레스 하의 Gothic Dress Hot Pants 10130007 펑크고딕 드레스 세트의 하의. 가죽으로 만든 핫팬츠다. 적절하게도 가터벨트가 포함되는 센스! Leather hot pants complete with a racy garter belt. 10130008 리콘포스 배틀 슈트 하의 Recon Force Battlesuit Bottom 10130008 리콘포스 배틀슈트 세트의 하의. 탄창 파우치가 매달려 있는 것을 볼 수 있지만, 게임에서 장탄수 증가 성능은 없다. The ammo pouches are just for show. They don’t actually hold more ammo in the game! 10130009 공화국 해군제복 하의 Marine Uniform Bottom 10130009 공화국 해군제복 하의. 벨트에 유탄이 주렁주렁 매달려 있지만 실제로 사용할 수는 없다. 밸런스 문제 때문이니까 어쩔 수 없다. See those loose rounds dangling from the belt? Yeah, you can’t actually use them while playing. 10130010 마운틴 아웃도어 하의 Mountaineer Pants 10130010 늑대에게 물려도 찢겨지지 않는 바지! 강한 산사나이들의 필수품. 마운틴 아웃도어 절찬리 판매중! These pants are so tough, even a wolf couldn’t bite through them! A must-have for any serious mountaineer. 10130011 펑크고딕 하의 Gothic Pants 10130011 펑크고딕 재킷 세트의 하의. 비싸보이는 바지다. 사실 실드 트루퍼는 많은 재산을 모은 부자라는 설정이 있다. Made to look expensive to keep up the notion that all Shield Troopers are well-to-do. 10130012 파라트루퍼 배틀슈트 하의 Paratrooper Battlesuit Bottom 10130012 파라트루퍼 배틀슈트 세트의 하의. 참고로 파라트루퍼는 공수부대원이라는 뜻인데, 일반 보병보다 훈련이 힘들다. Paratroopers go through much more intensive training than your average soldier. 10130013 Avenger’s Gunner’s Heaven 2.0 Pants Avenger's Paradise Pants 10130013 These pants have a nostalgic aura to them. Re-envisioning a time and place from the past, these clothes will not only protect, but also clearly mark you as a Founder of GunZ 2! Available only to Founders of Gunz 2, these protective pants will take you back to a simpler time when gunslinging wasn’t so mainstream. Wear them with pride as you mow down your foes with your weapon of choice! 10130014 Gunslinger’s Heaven’s Gunner 2.0 Pants Gunslinger's Paradise Pants 10130014 These pants have a nostalgic aura to them. Re-envisioning a time and place from the past, these clothes will not only protect, but also clearly mark you as a Founder of GunZ 2! Available only to Founders of Gunz 2, these protective pants will take you back to a simpler time when gunslinging wasn’t so mainstream. Wear them with pride as you mow down your foes with your weapon of choice! 10130015 Trooper’s Heaven’s Gunner 2.0 Pants Trooper's Paradise Pants 10130015 These pants have a nostalgic aura to them. Re-envisioning a time and place from the past, these clothes will not only protect, but also clearly mark you as a Founder of GunZ 2! Available only to Founders of Gunz 2, these protective pants will take you back to a simpler time when gunslinging wasn’t so mainstream. Wear them with pride as you mow down your foes with your weapon of choice! 10130016 공화국 항공구조대제복 세트 하의 Air Force Pararescue Skirt 10130016 일단 짧음을 미덕으로 삼는 구조대 제복치마. 짧을 뿐만 아니라 탄약을 수납할 수 있는 주머니가 달려있어 전술적으로도 유용한 치마. An unabashedly short skirt with an ammo pouch, making it not entirely unfit for combat. 10130017 블랙 고딕 자켓 세트 하의 Black Gothic Shorts 10130017 일부 계층의 전폭적인 지지를 받는, 가터벨트가 달린 반바지. 이 옷 저 옷에 맞춰 코디해보자. These shorts come with a garter belt that's sure to attract attention, and go great with just about anything. 10130018 라이더즈 자켓 세트 하의 Rider Pants 10130018 타이트하지만 통기성이 좋은 소재로 되어있는 바지. 대쉬와 벽타기에도 매우 적합하다. Tight pants that still let your legs breathe. Perfect for dashing around and wall jumping. 10130019 캐쥬얼 라이더 세트 하의 Casual Rider Pants 10130019 깔끔하고 가벼운 느낌의 흰색 바지. 음식을 먹다가 흘리면 매우 난감해진다. Nice, sleek white pants. Just try not to spill anything on them while eating. 10140001 공화국 공군제복 장갑 Air Force Uniform Gloves 10140001 공화국 공군제복 장갑. 군대에서는 장갑이 자주 닳게 되는데, 그때마다 PX에서 새로 사야 하는게 귀찮다. For members of the military, gloves are standard issue apparel. Having to buy a new pair at the PX every time you lose one can be quite a hassle. 10140002 아웃도어 캐쥬얼 장갑 Outdoor Casual Gloves 10140002 아웃도어 캐쥬얼 세트의 장갑. 훌륭한 내구도와 실용성을 갖추고 있다. A durable and practical pair of gloves. 10140003 펑크고딕 슈트 장갑 Gothic Garb Gloves 10140003 펑크고딕 슈트 세트 장갑. 역시 가죽복장에는 가죽장갑을 챙겨줘야 한다. Leather gloves for a leather outfit. 10140004 스페셜옵스 배틀슈트 장갑 Special Ops Gloves 10140004 스페셜옵스 배틀슈트 세트의 장갑. 군용 장갑 중에서 비싼 것은 특수 소재로 만들어지기도 한다. These gloves are made from expensive materials, putting them in a slightly higher price bracket than regular military gloves. 10140005 공화국 육군제복 장갑 Army Uniform Gloves 10140005 공화국 육군제복 장갑. 군대에서는 장갑을 자주 잃어버리게 되는데, 그때마다 PX에서 새로 사는 것이 귀찮다. For members of the military, gloves are standard issue apparel. Having to buy a new pair at the PX every time you lose one can be quite a hassle. 10140006 아웃도어 장갑 Outdoor Gloves 10140006 야외활동에 적합한 내구도 높은 장갑이다. 이런 장갑 하나 있으면 거친 곳을 다닐때도 문제없다. Durable gloves perfect for exploring the great outdoors. With these on your mitts, the world’s your oyster! 10140007 펑크고딕 드레스 장갑 Gothic Dress Gloves 10140007 펑크고딕 드레스 세트의 장갑. 손가락이 드러나는 짧은 반장갑이다. These fingerless gloves are the perfect accessory for the style-conscious goth. 10140008 리콘포스 배틀 슈트 장갑 Recon Force Battlesuit Gloves 10140008 리콜포스 배틀슈트 세트의 장갑. 평범한 보통 장갑인 것 같다. Standard issue gloves. 10140009 공화국 해군제복 장갑 Marine Uniform Gloves 10140009 공화국 해군제복 장갑. 군대에서는 장갑을 여러종류 사용하는데, 근무용과 작업용이 따로 있다. 실제로 군대 가보면 알게 된다. Believe it or not, there are actually various types of military gloves specifically engineered for different activities and situations. 10140010 마운틴 아웃도어 장갑 Mountaineer Gloves 10140010 오소리에게 할퀴어도 찢어지지 않는 장갑! 진짜 산사나이들의 필수품. 마운틴 아웃도어 절찬리 판매중! Gloves so tough, even a badger’s scratch couldn’t pierce them! A must-have for any serious mountaineer. 10140011 펑크고딕 장갑 Gothic Gloves 10140011 펑크고딕 재킷세트의 장갑. 저 주먹에 맞으면 아플 것 같다. Trust us: you really don’t want to get punched by someone wearing these bad boys. 10140012 파라트루퍼 배틀슈트 장갑 Paratrooper Battlesuit Gloves 10140012 파라트루퍼 배틀슈트 세트의 장갑. 낙하산 줄을 맨손으로 잡으면 부상을 입기 쉽다. 공수부대원에게 장갑은 필수! Pulling a parachute cord with bare hands is an accident waiting to happen. Don’t forget to pack your gloves! 10140013 Avenger’s Gunner’s Heaven 2.0 Gloves Avenger's Paradise Gloves 10140013 These gloves have a nostalgic aura to them. Re-envisioning a time and place from the past, these clothes will not only protect, but also clearly mark you as a Founder of GunZ 2! Available only to Founders of Gunz 2, these protective gloves will take you back to a simpler time when gunslinging wasn’t so mainstream. Wear them with pride as you mow down your foes with your weapon of choice! 10140014 Gunslinger’s Heaven’s Gunner 2.0 Gloves Gunslinger's Paradise Gloves 10140014 These gloves have a nostalgic aura to them. Re-envisioning a time and place from the past, these clothes will not only protect, but also clearly mark you as a Founder of GunZ 2! Available only to Founders of Gunz 2, these protective gloves will take you back to a simpler time when gunslinging wasn’t so mainstream. Wear them with pride as you mow down your foes with your weapon of choice! 10140015 Trooper’s Heaven’s Gunner 2.0 Gloves Trooper's Paradise Gloves 10140015 These gloves have a nostalgic aura to them. Re-envisioning a time and place from the past, these clothes will not only protect, but also clearly mark you as a Founder of GunZ 2! Available only to Founders of Gunz 2, these protective gloves will take you back to a simpler time when gunslinging wasn’t so mainstream. Wear them with pride as you mow down your foes with your weapon of choice! 10140016 공화국 항공구조대제복 장갑 Air Force Pararescue Gloves 10140016 공화국 공군제복 장갑. 군대에서는 장갑이 자주 닳게 되는데, 그때마다 PX에서 새로 사야 하는게 귀찮다. For members of the military, gloves are standard issue apparel. Having to buy a new pair at the PX every time you lose one can be quite a hassle. 10140017 블랙 고딕 자켓 세트 장갑 Black Gothic Gloves 10140017 고딕 스타일의 암 워머와 팔찌 세트. A set of gothic arm warmers and bracelets. 10140018 라이더즈 자켓 세트 장갑 Rider Gloves 10140018 운전 시에도 전투 시에도 활용가능한 장갑. 일석이조란 바로 이런 것을 두고 하는 말이다. These gloves are great for battle and for driving. Two birds, one stone. 10140019 캐쥬얼 라이더 세트 장갑 Casual Rider Gloves 10140019 사고 시에 대비하여 팔목을 감싸주는 보호대가 달린 장갑. 기능에 충실한 물건이다. These gloves sport wrist protectors in case of an accident. 10150001 공화국 공군제복 신발 Air Force Uniform Boots 10150001 공화국 공군제복 신발. 군대에서는 항상 신발을 잘 닦아야 된다. 군대가 원래 그런 곳이다. Real soldiers have to keep their boots sparkling clean at all times. When was the last time you cleaned yours? 10150002 아웃도어 캐쥬얼 신발 Outdoor Casual Boots 10150002 아웃도어 캐쥬얼 세트의 신발. 튼튼하고 잘 미끄러지지 않는 밑창을 댄 적당한 길이의 부츠이다. Sturdy boots with a decent amount of traction and cut to the optimal length. 10150003 펑크고딕 슈트 신발 Gothic Garb Shoes 10150003 펑크고딕 슈트 세트 신발. 의외로 평범한 모양새를 하고 있다. Despite their gothic label, these shoes are surprisingly ordinary-looking. 10150004 스페셜옵스 배틀슈트 신발 Special Ops Shoes 10150004 스페셜옵스 배틀슈트 세트의 신발. 잘 보면 무릎 보호대가 달려있는 것을 알 수 있다. Look closely and you’ll see that these shoes have the same protective covering as some pants. 10150005 공화국 육군제복 신발 Army Uniform Boots 10150005 공화국 육군제복 신발. 사실 군대에서 저렇게까지 긴 신발을 신지 않는다. 그렇다면 이건 군용품이 아니란 이야기인데, 너무 신경쓰진 말자. The army doesn’t actually use boots this long, which probably means these aren’t actual army boots. Shh, don’t tell anyone. 10150006 아웃도어 신발 Outdoor Boots 10150006 잘 미끄러지지 않는 밑창을 가지고 있는 아웃도어용 부츠. Sturdy boots with a decent amount of traction. 10150007 펑크고딕 드레스 신발 Gothic Dress Heels 10150007 펑크고딕 드레스 세트의 신발. 킬힐이라고 불리는 바로 그것인가 보다. These high heels look painful enough to walk in, let alone run and jump. 10150008 리콘포스 배틀 슈트 신발 Recon Force Battlesuit Boots 10150008 리콘포스 배틀슈트 세트의 신발. 군화인 것 같은데, 실제로 저렇게 굽이 높은 군화는 없다. 그러려니 하자. Similar to combat boots, except no combat boot sports a heel that high. 10150009 공화국 해군제복 신발 Marine Uniform Boots 10150009 공화국 해군제복 신발. 어느나라 군대이든지 간에 군화 모양은 다들 비슷한 법이다. Regardless of location, rank, or branch, military boots all look pretty similar. 10150010 마운틴 아웃도어 신발 Mountaineer Boots 10150010 뱀에게 물려도 뚫어지지 않는 신발! 훌륭한 산사나이들의 필수품. 마운틴 아웃도어 절찬리 판매중! Boots so tough, even a snake bite couldn’t pierce them! A must-have for any serious mountaineer. 10150011 펑크고딕 신발 Gothic Shoes 10150011 펑크고딕 재킷세트의 신발. 의외로 평범해 보이는 신발이지만, 잘 보면 비싼 명품 같아 보인다. Designed to appear casual while simultaneously exuding a certain “je ne sais quoi”. 10150012 파라트루퍼 배틀슈트 신발 Paratrooper Battlesuit Boots 10150012 파라트루퍼 배틀슈트 세트의 신발. 일반적인 간단한 군화의 모양새를 가지고 있다. Simple, normal-looking combat boots. 10150013 Avenger’s Gunner’s Heaven 2.0 Boots Avenger's Paradise Boots 10150013 These boots have a nostalgic aura to them. Re-envisioning a time and place from the past, these clothes will not only protect, but also clearly mark you as a Founder of GunZ 2! Available only to Founders of Gunz 2, these protective boots will take you back to a simpler time when gunslinging wasn’t so mainstream. Wear them with pride as you mow down your foes with your weapon of choice! 10150014 Gunslinger’s Heaven’s Gunner 2.0 Boots Gunslinger's Paradise Boots 10150014 These boots have a nostalgic aura to them. Re-envisioning a time and place from the past, these clothes will not only protect, but also clearly mark you as a Founder of GunZ 2! Available only to Founders of Gunz 2, these protective boots will take you back to a simpler time when gunslinging wasn’t so mainstream. Wear them with pride as you mow down your foes with your weapon of choice! 10150015 Trooper’s Heaven’s Gunner 2.0 Boots Trooper's Paradise Boots 10150015 These boots have a nostalgic aura to them. Re-envisioning a time and place from the past, these clothes will not only protect, but also clearly mark you as a Founder of GunZ 2! Available only to Founders of Gunz 2, these protective boots will take you back to a simpler time when gunslinging wasn’t so mainstream. Wear them with pride as you mow down your foes with your weapon of choice! 10150016 공화국 항공구조대제복 신발 Air Force Pararescue Boots 10150016 공화국 공군제복 신발. 군대에서는 항상 신발을 잘 닦아야 된다. 군대가 원래 그런 곳이다. Real soldiers have to keep their boots sparkling clean at all times. When was the last time you cleaned yours? 10150017 블랙 고딕 자켓 세트 신발 Black Gothic Shoes 10150017 고딕스타일에서는 보편적인 느낌의 굽이 높은 신발.일반인이 신는다면 이동속도가 느려지겠지만 옵티마이트 능력자는 뭘 신어도 상관없다. Heels this high would slow down a normal person. Optimite users have little difficulty in heels, giving them a much larger shoe selection. 10150018 라이더즈 자켓 세트 신발 Rider Boots 10150018 화려한 불무늬가 그려진 부츠. 이런 부츠는 관리하기가 힘들다. Boots with a flashy, fiery design, making them both pretty and hard to care for. 10150019 캐쥬얼 라이더 세트 신발 Casual Rider Boots 10150019 목이 매우 높은 부츠. 이런 부츠도 보기는 좋지만 관리하기는 매우 어렵다. Tall boots that are easy on the eye but hard on the wallet. 10170001 루돌프 데스마스크 Rudolph Death Mask 10170001 공화국 어딘가에서 루돌프의 데스마스크라는 이름으로 고가에 팔리는 모자. 사실은 봉제공장에서 만들어진 대량생산품이다. Currently being marketed for a high price as a rare Rudolph "death mask", in reality this hat is mass-produced in sewing factories. 10170002 낮잠자는 고양이 Napping Cat 10170002 총을 겨누다가도 총을 내려놓고 다시 한 번 넋놓고 보게되는 온화한 고양이. 볼 때마다 빠져드는 매력이 있다. Stops foes mid-battle with its pure cuteness. May cause cuteness overload. 10170003 댄디한 말 가면 Horse Mask 10170003 한 대 때려주고 싶은 미소가 매력포인트인 말대가리 가면. 모두의 샌드백이 되어보자. Wearing this might inspire others to punch you in the face. Why not try it on and see what happens? 10170004 병아리 친구들 Friendly Chicks 10170004 정신을 잃은것처럼 위장하여 적이 방심한 사이에 공격할 수 있는 병아리 장식. Decorative chicks that look friendly to lull the enemy into a sense of security before attacking. 10170005 컴팩트한 레트로 풍력발전기 Compact Wind Turbine 10170005 전장을 뛰어다닐 때의 풍력을 이용하여 분당 1와트의 전기를 생산하는 풍차형 모자. 사실 상 쓸모는 없다... Run quickly enough while wearing this hat to produce one whole watt of electric power! Don’t spend it all in one place... 10170006 해골마스크 Skull Mask 10170006 금 도금에 눈부위에 보석이 박힌 비싼 해골마스크. An expensive, gold plated skull mask with jewels around the eyes 99100001 슬림한 GM 날다람쥐 슈트 Male GM Flying Squirrel Suit 99100001 다람쥐 인형옷 형태의 남자 GM 캐릭터 전용복장입니다. 일반유저들에게는 판매되지 않습니다. The official squirrel suit for male GMs. Not for sale to the public. 99100002 여성용 GM 날다람쥐 슈트 Female GM Flying Squirrel Suit 99100002 다람쥐 인형옷 형태의 여자 GM 캐릭터 전용복장입니다. 일반유저들에게는 판매되지 않습니다. The official squirrel suit for female GMs. Not for sale to the public. 10990001 구스타프 - 대공포 Gustav – Anti-air Cannon 10990001 구스타프 - 대공포 Gustav – Anti-air Cannon 10990002 구스타프 - 유도미사일 Gustav – Guided Missile 10990002 구스타프 - 유도미사일 Gustav – Guided Missile 10990003 구스타프 - 화염탄 Gustav – Firebomb 10990003 구스타프 - 화염탄 Gustav – Firebomb 10990005 보스 손 테스트 Boss Hand Test 10990005 보스 손 테스트 Boss Hand Test 10990006 구스타프 - 주포 Gustav – Main Cannon 10990006 구스타프 - 주포 Gustav – Main Cannon 10990007 구스타프 - 점프 충격파 Gustav – Shockwave 10990007 구스타프 - 점프 충격파 Gustav – Shockwave 10990010 구스타프 - 측면 발칸포 Gustav – Lateral Cannon 10990010 구스타프 - 측면 발칸포 Gustav – Lateral Cannon 10990022 구스타프 - 광폭모드 미사일 Gustav – Frenzied Missile 10990022 구스타프 - 광폭모드 미사일 Gustav – Frenzied Missile 90500001 NPC용 테스트 양손검 NPC Test 2H Sword 90500001 NPC용 테스트 양손검 NPC Test 2H Sword 90560001 NPC용 테스트 클리버 NPC Test Cleaver 90560001 NPC용 테스트 클리버 NPC Test Cleaver 90560002 NPC 튜토리얼 용 클리버 NPC Tutorial Cleaver 90560002 NPC 튜토리얼 용 클리버 NPC Tutorial Cleaver 90430001 NPC용 테스트 소총 NPC Test Rifle 90430001 NPC용 테스트 소총 NPC Test Rifle 90430002 NPC 튜토리얼용 소총 NPC Tutorial Rifle 90430002 NPC 튜토리얼용 소총 NPC Tutorial Rifle 90470001 NPC용 테스트 샷건 NPC Test Shotgun 90470001 NPC용 테스트 샷건 NPC Test Shotgun 90450001 NPC용 테스트 미니건 NPC Test Minigun 90450001 NPC용 테스트 미니건 NPC Test Minigun 90460001 NPC용 테스트 화염방사기 NPC Test Flamethrower 90460001 NPC용 테스트 화염방사기 NPC Test Flamethrower 90440001 NPC용 테스트 스나이퍼라이플 NPC Test Sniper Rifle 90440001 NPC용 테스트 스나이퍼라이플 NPC Test Sniper Rifle 90420001 NPC용 테스트 서브머신건 NPC Test SMG 90420001 NPC용 테스트 서브머신건 NPC Test SMG 90530001 NPC용 테스트 방패 NPC Test Shield 90530001 NPC용 테스트 방패 NPC Test Shield 90510001 NPC용 테스트 망치 NPC Test Hammer 90510001 NPC용 테스트 망치 NPC Test Hammer 90990001 NPC 자폭드론 자폭 NPC Self-Destruct Drone 90990001 NPC 자폭드론 자폭 NPC Self-Destruct Drone 90990002 드럼통 폭발 Explosive Barrel 90990002 드럼통 폭발 Explosive Barrel 90479999 지옥의 헬 샷건 Infernal Shotgun 90479999 테스트용 슈퍼 샷건 Test Super Shotgun 90990003 드럼통 도트 폭발 Explosive Barrel (DoT) 90990003 드럼통 도트 폭발 Explosive Barrel (DoT) 10990091 알렉세이 헐크 H빔 Alexsei Hulk H-beam 10990091 알렉세이 헐크 H빔 Alexsei Hulk H-beam 10990082 터렛 미사일 테스트 Turret Missile Test 10990082 터렛 미사일 테스트 Turret Missile Test 10990051 알렉세이 미니건 - 발차기 Alexsei Minigun – Kick 10990051 알렉세이 미니건 - 발차기 Alexsei Minigun – Kick 10990052 알렉세이 미니건 - 돌진 Alexsei Minigun – Charge 10990052 알렉세이 미니건 - 돌진 Alexsei Minigun – Charge 10990053 NPC용 테스트 미니건 NPC Test Minigun 10990053 NPC용 테스트 미니건 NPC Test Minigun 10990061 알렉세이 헐크 - 내려찍기 Alexsei Hulk – Stomp 10990061 알렉세이 헐크 - 내려찍기 Alexsei Hulk – Stomp 10990062 알렉세이 헐크 - 휩쓸기 Alexsei Hulk – Sweep 10990062 알렉세이 헐크 - 휩쓸기 Alexsei Hulk – Sweep 10990063 알렉세이 헐크 - 돌진 Alexsei Hulk – Charge 10990063 알렉세이 헐크 - 돌진 Alexsei Hulk – Charge 10990064 알렉세이 헐크 - 훨윈드 Alexsei Hulk – Whirlwind 10990064 알렉세이 헐크 - 훨윈드 Alexsei Hulk – Whirlwind 10990888 뉴튜버 New Tuber 10990888 간단한 구조를 가지고 있는 기본형 유탄발사기. 다른 유탄발사기를 얻기 전까지는 그럭저럭 사용할 수 있다. A bog-standard grenade launcher. It should tide you over until you find a more advanced model. 10810001 불굴의 기어 +1 Gear of Fortitude +1 10810001 체력 +1 HP +1 10810002 불굴의 기어 +2 Gear of Fortitude +2 10810002 체력 +2 HP +2 10810003 불굴의 기어 +3 Gear of Fortitude +3 10810003 체력 +3 HP +3 10810004 불굴의 기어 +4 Gear of Fortitude +4 10810004 체력 +4 HP +4 10810005 불굴의 기어 +5 Gear of Fortitude +5 10810005 체력 +5 HP +5 10810006 영광의 기어 +1 Gear of Protection +1 10810006 아머 +1.5 Armor +1.5 10810007 영광의 기어 +2 Gear of Protection +2 10810007 아머 +3 Armor +3 10810008 영광의 기어 +3 Gear of Protection +3 10810008 아머 +4.5 Armor +4.5 10810009 영광의 기어 +4 Gear of Protection +4 10810009 아머 +6 Armor +6 10810010 영광의 기어 +5 Gear of Protection +5 10810010 아머 +7.5 Armor +7.5 10810011 검술의 기어 +1 Gear of Aggression +1 10810011 근접 치명타 +0.4% Melee Critical Hit +0.4% 10810012 검술의 기어 +2 Gear of Aggression +2 10810012 근접 치명타 +0.8% Melee Critical Hit +0.8% 10810013 검술의 기어 +3 Gear of Aggression +3 10810013 근접 치명타 +1.2% Melee Critical Hit +1.2% 10810014 검술의 기어 +4 Gear of Aggression +4 10810014 근접 치명타 +1.6% Melee Critical Hit +1.6% 10810015 검술의 기어 +5 Gear of Aggression +5 10810015 근접 치명타 2% Melee Critical Hit 2% 10810016 질풍의 기어 +1 Gear of Finesse +1 10810016 무기교체 시간 -1% Weapon Swap Time -1% 10810017 질풍의 기어 +2 Gear of Finesse +2 10810017 무기교체 시간 -1.25% Weapon Swap Time -1.25% 10810018 질풍의 기어 +3 Gear of Finesse +3 10810018 무기교체 시간 -1.5% Weapon Swap Time -1.5% 10810019 질풍의 기어 +4 Gear of Finesse +4 10810019 무기교체 시간 -1.75% Weapon Swap Time -1.75% 10810020 질풍의 기어 +5 Gear of Finesse +5 10810020 무기교체 시간 -2.5% Weapon Swap Time -2.5% 10810021 섬풍의 기어 +1 Gear of Dexterity +1 10810021 리로드 시간 -1% Reload Time -1% 10810022 섬풍의 기어 +2 Gear of Dexterity +2 10810022 리로드 시간 -1.25% Reload Time -1.25% 10810023 섬풍의 기어 +3 Gear of Dexterity +3 10810023 리로드 시간 -1.5% Reload Time -1.5% 10810024 섬풍의 기어 +4 Gear of Dexterity +4 10810024 리로드 시간 -1.75% Reload Time -1.75% 10810025 섬풍의 기어 +5 Gear of Dexterity +5 10810025 리로드 시간 -2.5% Reload Time -2.5% 10810026 예리함의 기어 +1 Gear of Piercing +1 10810026 근접 관통력 +0.5% Melee Piercing +0.5% 10810027 예리함의 기어 +2 Gear of Piercing +2 10810027 근접 관통력 +0.7% Melee Piercing +0.7% 10810028 예리함의 기어 +3 Gear of Piercing +3 10810028 근접 관통력 +0.9% Melee Piercing +0.9% 10810029 예리함의 기어 +4 Gear of Piercing +4 10810029 근접 관통력 +1.1% Melee Piercing +1.1% 10810030 예리함 기어 +5 Gear of Piercing +5 10810030 근접 관통력 +1.5% Melee Piercing +1.5% 10810031 꿰뚫는 기어 +1 Gear of Perception +1 10810031 원거리 관통력 +0.8% Ranged Piercing +0.8% 10810032 꿰뚫는 기어 +2 Gear of Perception +2 10810032 원거리 관통력 +1.6% Ranged Piercing +1.6% 10810033 꿰뚫는 기어 +3 Gear of Perception +3 10810033 원거리 관통력 +2.4% Ranged Piercing +2.4% 10810034 꿰뚫는 기어 +4 Gear of Perception +4 10810034 원거리 관통력 +3.2% Ranged Piercing +3.2% 10810035 꿰뚫는 기어 +5 Gear of Perception +5 10810035 원거리 관통력 +4% Ranged Piercing +4% 10810036 선혈의 기어 +1 Gear of Recovery +1 10810036 PC 킬 체력 1 회복 (NPC 킬 체력 0.33 회복) Recover 1 HP per player kill (0.33 per NPC kill) 10810037 선혈의 기어 +2 Gear of Recovery +2 10810037 PC 킬 체력 1.25 회복 (NPC 킬 체력 0.41 회복) Recover 1.25 HP per player kill (0.41 per NPC kill) 10810038 선혈의 기어 +3 Gear of Recovery +3 10810038 PC 킬 체력 1.5 회복 (NPC 킬 체력 0.5 회복) Recover 1.5 HP per player kill (0.5 per NPC kill) 10810039 선혈의 기어 +4 Gear of Recovery +4 10810039 PC 킬 체력 1.75 회복 (NPC 킬 체력 0.58 회복) Recover 1.75 HP per player kill (0.58 per NPC kill) 10810040 선혈의 기어 +5 Gear of Recovery +5 10810040 PC 킬 체력 2.5 회복 (NPC 킬 체력 0.83 회복) Recover 2.5 HP per player kill (0.83 per NPC kill) 10810041 탐욕의 기어 +1 Gear of Utility +1 10810041 필드 아이템 효과 +2% Field Item Effect +2% 10810042 탐욕의 기어 +2 Gear of Utility +2 10810042 필드 아이템 효과 +2.5% Field Item Effect +2.5% 10810043 탐욕의 기어 +3 Gear of Utility +3 10810043 필드 아이템 효과 +3% Field Item Effect +3% 10810044 탐욕의 기어 +4 Gear of Utility +4 10810044 필드 아이템 효과 +3.5% Field Item Effect +3.5% 10810045 탐욕의 기어 +5 Gear of Utility +5 10810045 필드 아이템 효과 +5% Field Item Effect +5% 10860001 벤 Ban 10860001 유저 접속 벤 Bans a player. 10860002 채팅 금지 Chatting Forbidden 10860002 유저 채팅 금지 Forbids a player from chatting. 10400002 듀얼 하운드 티쓰 Dual Hound Teeth 10400002 제국 육군의 제식이었던 38구경 자동권총의 듀얼 피스톨 세트. 위력은 약하지만 반동이 적어서 다루기 쉽다. A set of two 38-caliber automatic pistols used by the Imperial Army. Not the most powerful of weapon sets, but at least the pistol doesn’t have too much of a recoil. 10400003 듀얼 쿠거 티쓰 Dual Cougar Teeth 10400003 9밀리 자동권총의 듀얼 피스톨 세트. 연사력이 낮고 반동이 큰 편이지만 위력은 세다. A set of two 9mm automatic pistols. This weapon set compensates for its slow fire rate and strong recoil with high damage. 10400004 듀얼 라이온 티쓰 Dual Lion Teeth 10400004 공화국 육군의 제식품인 45구경 권총의 듀얼 피스톨 세트. 명중률에서 강점을 가지고 있다. A set of two 45-caliber pistols used by the Republican Army. Boasts an impressive Critical Hit rate. 10400005 듀얼 타이거 티쓰 Dual Tiger Teeth 10400005 복고적인 디자인의 9밀리 자동권총의 듀얼 피스톨 세트. 여러 면에서 균형잡힌 성능을 보여준다. A set of two vintage 9mm automatic pistols. This weapon set is known for its well-rounded performance. 10400006 듀얼 드래곤 티쓰 Dual Dragon Teeth 10400006 정밀가공된 38구경 권총의 듀얼 피스톨 세트. 넉넉한 장탄량과 훌륭한 원거리 사격성능을 지녔다. A set of two expertly engineered 38mm pistols. This weapon set boasts impressive range and a high round capacity. 10400007 듀얼 블랙 라이온 티쓰 Dual Black Lion Teeth 10400007 라이온 티쓰의 고급형 모델. 금장 도금과 함께 블랙코팅이 되어있다. A premium version of the Dual Lion Teeth set. Gold-plated and coated in black, this is one luxurious looking piece of kit. 10400008 듀얼 실버 쿠거 티쓰 Dual Silver Cougar Teeth 10400008 쿠거 시리즈를 개선시킨 모델로서, 조금 더 비싼 부품을 사용하여 제조했다. An improved model of the Cougar Teeth set. Only the finest materials were used in its production. 10400009 듀얼 데저트 드래곤 티쓰 Dual Desert Dragon Teeth 10400009 고급 소재와 정밀한 부품을 이용하여 제작된, 드래곤 시리즈의 최신판. The latest in Dual Dragon Teeth sets. It was crafted with a fine eye for detail using only the highest quality materials. 10400010 듀얼 정글타이거 티쓰 Dual Jungle Tiger Teeth 10400010 타이거 시리즈의 개량형으로서, 좀 더 높은 성능을 가진 모델이다. An improved version of the Tiger Tooth and Nail set. 10400001 듀얼 블레이징 쿠거 티쓰 Dual Blazing Cougar Teeth 10400001 <PA set of Cougar Teeth engraved with expensive-looking flames using the latest technology. Sure to burn a hole in your wallet.</p<font color='#4D65FF'(Effect: Burn)</font]]<br /><br />10400011<br />라이트닝 듀얼 라이온 티쓰<br />Lightning Dual Lion Teeth<br /><br />10400011<br />총열안에 매우 얇은 코일을 감아 탄환이 전기성질을 띠게 만드는 최첨단 권총. 적에게 기본 대미지 외에 전기 대미지를 추가로 줄 수 있다.<br />A set of high-tech pistols fitted with thin coils in the barrels to electrify bullets. Has a chance to inflict additional electric damage.<br /><br />10420001<br />스콜피우스<br />Scorpius<br /><br />10420001<br />위력은 약하지만, 가볍고 반동이 적어서 초보자가 다루기에 적합한 38구경 기관단총.<br />A weak 38-caliber SMG that is perfect for beginners thanks to its low recoil and light weight.<br /><br />10420002<br />슈마이저<br />Schmeisser<br /><br />10420002<br />제국군의 제식이었던 9밀리 기관단총. 구식이지만 위력적이다. 반동이 강하지만 실력으로 충분히 제어할 수 있다.<br />An oldie but a goodie, this 9mm SMG boasts superlative firepower. It also suffers from strong recoil, but that’s nothing a skilled shooter can’t handle.<br /><br />10420003<br />커스텀 슈마이저<br />Custom Schmeisser<br /><br />10420003<br />슈마이저 중에서 성능이 좋은 것을 골라내서 특별히 커스텀한 총이다.<br />This customized Schmeisser surpasses the original in every way imaginable.<br /><br />10420004<br />잉그림<br />Ingram<br /><br />10420004<br />공화국 경찰용으로 사용되는 9밀리 기관단총. 안정적인 명중률을 보여준다.<br />A 9mm SMG issued to police officers of the Republic. Surprisingly stable and accurate.<br /><br />10420005<br />커스텀 잉그림<br />Custom Ingram<br /><br />10420005<br />잉그림의 강화판으로서, 고급소재와 정밀부품을 이용하여 커스텀 되었다.<br />A customized Ingram. It’s reinforced with high quality materials and precision parts.<br /><br />10420006<br />스트라이커<br />Striker<br /><br />10420006<br />공화국 특수전 군단에서 사용하고 있는 기관권총. 연사 속도가 빠르고 재장전이 신속하다.<br />Used by the Special Warfare Corps of the Republic, this submachine gun is particularly quick to fire and reload.<br /><br />10420007<br />커스텀 스트라이커<br />Custom Striker<br /><br />10420007<br />성능변화가 이루어진 스트라이커 기관권총. 기본형 보다 연사력과 공격력이 향상되었다.<br />A modified Striker with enhanced fire rate and firepower.<br /><br />10420008<br />코핀<br />Coffin<br /><br />10420008<br />제국 특수부대의 요구로 만들어진 고성능 기관권총. 압도적인 연사력을 가지고 있다.<br />Tailored especially for Empire special forces, this high-performance submachine gun boasts an impressive rate of fire.<br /><br />10420009<br />커스텀 코핀<br />Custom Coffin<br /><br />10420009<br />고급 소재를 이용해서 만들어진, 코핀의 개선형 모델이다.<br />An upgraded version of the Coffin, produced using higher quality materials.<br /><br />10420010<br />라이트닝 코핀<br />Lightning Coffin<br /><br />10420010<br />표면에 전기가 흐르는 고급형 코핀. 오로지 멋만을 위해 위험한 장식을 달았지만 건강에 미치는 악영향은 없다.<br />A custom Coffin complete with lightning. The lightning won't actually hurt you, so press that trigger and fire away.<br /><br />10420011<br />블레이징 스트라이커<br />Blazing Striker<br /><br />10420011<br /><![CDATA고급형 커스텀 모델. 불에 타고 있어도 소음효과가 사라지지는 않는다.</P<font color='#4D65FF'(효과: 불타오름)</font]<br /><![CDATAhigh-quality custom model Striker. The fire does nothing for the noise, but everything for the looks.</p<font color='#4D65FF'(Effect: Burn)</font]<br /><br />10430001<br />타이프라이터<br />Typewriter<br /><br />10430001<br />총알이 나가는 소리가 타자기처럼 들린다고 붙여진 재밌는 이름의 총. 조금 무겁지만 초보 파이터에게 적당하다.<br />It gets its name from the sound it makes when fired. Ideal for beginner fighters, although it’s a little on the heavy side.<br /><br />10430002<br />아카보<br />Akov<br /><br />10430002<br />연사가 느리고 반동이 크지만, 위력이 훌륭한 7.62밀리 소총. 어디선가 많이 본 것 같지만 신경 쓰지 말자.<br />A 7.62mm rifle that might look like another gun at first glance. It’s slow to fire and has a violent recoil, but its power is nothing to sniff at.<br /><br />10430003<br />우드그린 아카보<br />Wood Green Akov<br /><br />10430003<br />화력증가를 이룬 아카보 소총의 개선형 모델로서, 현재 제국 육군의 기본소총이다.<br />An upgraded Akov. The standard issue rifle used by the Imperial Army.<br /><br />10430004<br />앰포<br />Emfour<br /><br />10430004<br />안정적인 명중률과 높은 관통력을 가지고 있는 5.56밀리 소총. 어쩐지 익숙한 생김새이지만 신경 쓸 필요는 없다.<br />A 5.56mm rifle that shares its aesthetic with a number of other guns. Boasts superior penetration and solid accuracy.<br /><br />10430005<br />데저트 엠포<br />Desert Emfour<br /><br />10430005<br />앰포 소총의 사막형 모델. 기본 모델과 마찬가지로 높은 관통력을 지닌다.<br />This desert-camouflaged Emfour offers an emphasis on penetration, just like its standard model.<br /><br />10430006<br />가디언<br />Guardian<br /><br />10430006<br />황실 근위대에서 사용하고 있는 인상적인 디자인의 소총. 전체적으로 무난한 성능이라고 일컬어진다.<br />This impressive-looking rifle used by the Royal Guards is known for its all-round solid performance.<br /><br />10430007<br />레드 가디언<br />Red Guardian<br /><br />10430007<br />황실 근위대의 요구사항에 따라서, 더욱 개선된 성능을 가지게 된 가디언의 커스텀 모델.<br />A custom Guardian upgraded by request of the Royal Guards.<br /><br />10430008<br />일리미네이터<br />Eliminator<br /><br />10430008<br />빠르게 연사하는 것에 중점을 맞춰서 제작된 5.56밀리 돌격소총. 데미지는 보통이지만 연사력과 안정도는 최고이다.<br />A 5.56mm assault rifle designed for optimum fire rate and stability. Deals a standard amount of damage.<br /><br />10430009<br />그레이 일리미네이터<br />Gray Eliminator<br /><br />10430009<br />공화국 레인저 부대원들이 사용하는, 일리미네이터의 개량 강화판. 안정도가 더욱 향상되었다.<br />An upgraded model of the Eliminator used by rangers of the Republic. Engineered for enhanced stability.<br /><br />10430010<br />라이트닝 일리미네이터<br />Lightning Eliminator<br /><br />10430010<br />남들과는 다르기를 원하는 당신을 위한, 전기 문양이 새겨진 일리미네이터의 커스텀 모델.<br />A custom Eliminator complete with lightning bolt insignia. Perfect for the style-conscious gun wielder.<br /><br />10430011<br />블레이징 엠포<br />Blazing M4<br /><br />10430011<br /><![CDATA고급형 커스텀모델. 이걸 들고 있으면 뜨겁지않을까? 하는 걱정은 버리자. 조금 뜨거운 것도 멋을 위해 참는 것. 그게 바로 패션이다.</P<font color='#4D65FF'(효과: 불타오름)</font]<br /><![CDATAhigh-quality custom model Emfour. You may wonder if it's too hot to carry. It probably is, but such are the sacrifices that must be made to look cool.</p<font color='#4D65FF'(Effect: Burn)</font]<br /><br />10440001<br />디어 헌터<br />Deer Hunter<br /><br />10440001<br />공화국 독립전쟁 시절에 사용된 오래된 사냥총. 입문자가 다루기에 편하며, 제법 쓸만한 성능을 가지고 있다.<br />An antique hunting rifle whose history dates back to the Republic Independence War. It’s easy to handle even for novice hunters, and performs better than it looks.<br /><br />10440002<br />프레데터<br />Predator<br /><br />10440002<br />제국군의 저격수들이 사용하는 50구경 저격소총. 제조사 내부 테스트 결과, 사격 대상 관통력과 공격력 항목에서 최고 레벨로 평가된 강력한 저격총이다.<br />Favored by Republic snipers, this 50-caliber sniper rifle is widely regarded as providing the ultimate in attack strength and piercing capability among all weapons of its stature.<br /><br />10440003<br />골든 프레데터<br />Golden Predator<br /><br />10440003<br />금장 도금을 한 프레데터의 고급형 모델로, 기본형에 비해 높은 공격력을 자랑한다. 기본형과 마찬가지로 높은 관통력을 지닌다.<br />An improved, gold-plated version of the Predator that boasts the same great piercing capabilities of the old version and even more firepower.<br /><br />10440004<br />크라임 버스터<br />Crime Buster<br /><br />10440004<br />애덤 군수공업에서 개발하고 생산한, 안정적인 성능을 지니고 있는 경찰용 저격소총.<br />This reliable sniper rifle is a favorite with special police units, and is developed and manufactured by Adam Corp’s munitions subsidiary.<br /><br />10440005<br />카모 크라임 버스터<br />Camo Crime Buster<br /><br />10440005<br />크라임 버스터의 군수용 모델로서, 조금 더 튼튼한 부품을 사용하였다.<br />A Crime Buster adapted for military use. It’s constructed of more durable parts that its standard model.<br /><br />10440006<br />크라스노프<br />Krasnov<br /><br />10440006<br />제국의 군인이자 기술자인 크라스노프 중장의 걸작품. 가격과 성능의 적절한 조화를 이루고 있는 매력적인 저격총이다.<br />This cost-effective sniper rifle is considered the masterpiece of its designer Krasnov, a lieutenant general of the Empire and talented weaponsmith.<br /><br />10440007<br />그린 크라스노프<br />Green Krasnov<br /><br />10440007<br />크라스노프의 개량형 모델로서, 재장전과 무기변경 속도가 약간 빨라지고 장탄수가 약간 늘어났다.<br />An upgraded Krasnov that allows for quicker reloading and swift weapon changes. It carries a few more rounds than its standard model.<br /><br />10440008<br />리퍼<br />Reaper<br /><br />10440008<br />반자동 스나이퍼 라이플로서 높은 연사력을 지니나, 관통력과 명중 시의 대미지는 비교적 낮은 편이다.<br />A semi-automatic sniper rifle that provides a superior fire rate at the cost of reduced piercing and damage capabilities.<br /><br />10440009<br />티타늄 리퍼<br />Titanium Reaper<br /><br />10440009<br />기존 리퍼에서 지적되었던 사격 안정도나 사거리 등의 문제를 개선한 리퍼의 티타늄 버전. 그와 함께 장탄 수도 증가되었다.<br />This titanium version of the Reaper boasts increased stability, a longer range, and a larger ammo capacity.<br /><br />10440010<br />라이트닝 프레데터<br />Lightning Predator<br /><br />10440010<br />전기 문양이 새겨진 프레데터의 커스텀 모델, 참고로 전기가 나가지는 않는다.<br />A custom Predator complete with a lightning bolt insignia. Note that it doesn’t shoot lightning.<br /><br />10440011<br />블레이징 리퍼<br />Blazing Reaper<br /><br />10440011<br /><![CDATA고급형 커스텀모델. 총신이 불에 타고있는 듯한 느낌의 장식이 되어있다. 불이 나가지는 않아도 제 값은 하는 스나이퍼 라이플.</P<font color='#4D65FF'(효과: 불타오름)</font]<br /><![CDATAhigh-quality custom model Reaper. The barrel has been decorated with a fire design. The fire isn't real, but the firepower is.</p<font color='#4D65FF'(Effect: Burn)</font]<br /><br />10450001<br />볼칸<br />Vulcan<br /><br />10450001<br />가장 기본적인 미니건. 특별한 성능상의 장점은 없지만, 다른 미니건을 얻기 전까지는 이걸 사용해보자.<br />A basic minigun that comes with a minimum of features––you’ll just have to make do until you find a better model.<br /><br />10450002<br />클래식 개틀링건<br />Classic Gatling Gun<br /><br />10450002<br />구형이라서 명중률과 연사력이 약간 떨어지지만, 높은 파워로 극복하는 초기형 개틀링건.<br />An antique Gatling gun that makes up for its reduced fire and hit rates with raw firepower.<br /><br />10450003<br />클래식 커스텀 개틀링건<br />Custom Gatling Gun<br /><br />10450003<br />고전적인 설계에서 벗어나지 않았지만, 소재와 공법은 최신형으로 교체한 개틀링건. 더 강한 탄을 사용하도록 개선되었다.<br />A modernized Gatling gun outfitted with the latest technology and materials to use more powerful rounds. Its classic design remains unchanged.<br /><br />10450004<br />레퀴엠<br />Requiem<br /><br />10450004<br />안정적인 위력과 탄착군을 지니고 있는 미니건. 반동을 제어하기가 쉬운 편이다.<br />A minigun that provides dependable firepower with minimum recoil.<br /><br />10450005<br />울트라 레퀴엠<br />Ultra Requiem<br /><br />10450005<br />공화국 특수부대원들의 요구에 따라서 만들어진 레퀴엠의 고급모델.<br />A premium Requiem model developed especially for use by the Republic’s Special Warfare Corps.<br /><br />10450006<br />언더테이커<br />Undertaker<br /><br />10450006<br />전체적으로 균형잡힌 성능을 지니고 있는 보편적인 미니건. 딱히 넘치거나 모자란 점이 없다.<br />A decent minigun that provides well-balanced performance.<br /><br />10450007<br />데저트 카모 언더테이커<br />Desert Camo Undertaker<br /><br />10450007<br />사막전에서 사용하기 위해서 여러가지 개선이 이루어진, 언더테이커의 상위모델이다.<br />An upgraded version of the Undertaker that has been optimized for use in harsh desert conditions.<br /><br />10450008<br />롤링썬더<br />Rolling Thunder<br /><br />10450008<br />명중률이나 파워보다는, 대단히 빠른속도로 난사하는 것에 중점을 두고 설계된 미니건. 견제사격 용도로 쓰기에 좋다.<br />A minigun with an emphasis on fire rate over accuracy or power. The perfect weapon for keeping the enemy at bay.<br /><br />10450009<br />실버 롤링썬더<br />Silver Rolling Thunder<br /><br />10450009<br />연사성능을 더더욱 증가하는데 초점을 맞춘, 롤링썬더의 개량모델.<br />An upgraded Rolling Thunder that boasts the ultimate in rapid fire performance.<br /><br />10450010<br />클래식 라이트닝 개틀링건<br />Classic Lightning Gatling Gun<br /><br />10450010<br />전기가 나가지는 않지만 왠지 있어보이는, 클래식 개틀링건의 커스텀모델. 미니건 매니아들로부터 호평을 받고 있는 높은 공격력은 그대로이다.<br />A custom Gatling gun complete with lightning bolt print. The high firepower that made it such a hit with minigun aficionados in the first place remains unchanged.<br /><br />10450011<br />블레이징 롤링썬더<br />Blazing Rolling Thunder<br /><br />10450011<br /><![CDATA고급형 모델. 탄을 많이 쏘지 않아도 기본적으로 뜨거워보인다.</P<font color='#4D65FF'(효과: 불타오름)</font]<br /><![CDATAhigh-quality custom model Rolling Thunder. Looks sizzling hot, even without firing a single round.</p<font color='#4D65FF'(Effect: Burn)</font]<br /><br />10459999<br />응가맨 미니런쳐<br />Poop Man Mini Launcher<br /><br />10459999<br />난 여길 나가겠어...(by 응가맨)<br />“I’m getting out of here!” – Poop Man<br /><br />10460001<br />인시너레이터<br />Incinerator<br /><br />10460001<br /><![CDATA구식이 되어버렸지만 다른 화염방사기를 얻기 전까진 쓸만하다. 어쩐지 친숙한 이름이지만, 과거의 일은 너무 신경쓰지 말자.</P<font color='#4D65FF'(효과: 불타오름)</font]<br /><![CDATAmay look old-fashioned, and you might have heard its name somewhere before. But it’ll tide you over until you find a better model.</p<font color='#4D65FF'(Effect: Burn)</font]<br /><br />10460002<br />인퀴지터<br />Inquisitor<br /><br />10460002<br /><![CDATA화염을 뿜어내는 것을 목표로 설계된 화염방사기. 오랫동안 발사하면 너무 뜨거워진다.</P<font color='#4D65FF'(효과: 불타오름)</font]<br /><![CDATAflamethrower with the sole purpose of scorching the enemy to a crisp. The barrel gets hot with extended use, so be careful.</p<font color='#4D65FF'(Effect: Burn)</font]<br /><br />10460003<br />블라스 인퀴지터<br />Blast Inquisitor<br /><br />10460003<br /><![CDATA뜨거운 열을 견딜 수 있는 소재로 만들어진 인퀴지터.</P<font color='#4D65FF'(효과: 불타오름)</font]<br /><![CDATAInquisitor made of materials that can withstand intense heat.</p<font color='#4D65FF'(Effect: Burn)</font]<br /><br />10460004<br />스타파이어<br />Star Fire<br /><br />10460004<br /><![CDATA환경에서도 적절하게 다용도로 사용할 수 있는 화염방사기. 요리할 때도 쓸 수 있다.</P<font color='#4D65FF'(효과: 불타오름)</font]<br /><![CDATAuseful flamethrower that serves a wide variety of purposes (including culinary).</p<font color='#4D65FF'(Effect: Burn)</font]<br /><br />10460005<br />슈퍼 스타파이어<br />Super Star Fire<br /><br />10460005<br /><![CDATA개선된 성능을 지니고 있는, 스타파이어의 최신형.</P<font color='#4D65FF'(효과: 불타오름)</font]<br /><![CDATAlatest model of the Star Fire.</p<font color='#4D65FF'(Effect: Burn)</font]<br /><br />10460006<br />트래쉬버너<br />Trash Combustor<br /><br />10460006<br /><![CDATA소재를 이용하여 제작되어 다루기가 편한 표준형 화염방사기. 빠르게 꺼낼 수 있으며 각종 쓰레기를 태울 때도 편리하게 쓸 수 있다.</P<font color='#4D65FF'(효과: 불타오름)</font]<br /><![CDATAstandard flamethrower made with lightweight materials for easy handling. It can be drawn quickly, and is particularly handy for disposing of accumulated trash.</p<font color='#4D65FF'(Effect: Burn)</font]<br /><br />10460007<br />커스텀 트래쉬버너<br />Custom Trash Combustor<br /><br />10460007<br /><![CDATA특수부대의 요구에 맞춰서 개량된 트래쉬버너의 상위모델. 빠르게 꺼낼 수 있는 것이 특징.</P<font color='#4D65FF'(효과: 불타오름)</font]<br /><![CDATAupgraded Trash Combustor developed at the request of the Empire’s Special Forces. It can be drawn even quicker than the standard model.</p<font color='#4D65FF'(Effect: Burn)</font]<br /><br />10460008<br />아포칼립스 파이어<br />Apocalypse Fire<br /><br />10460008<br /><![CDATA희생한 대신 한 번 불을 붙이면 오래 불이 붙어 적에게 지속적인 피해를 줄 수 있는 화염방사기. 데미지가 낮다고 해서 덜 뜨거운것은 아니니까 조심.</P<font color='#4D65FF'(효과: 불타오름)</font]<br /><![CDATAflames this flamethrower produces aren’t particularly powerful, but they’re long-lasting. Best used for inflicting continuous damage.</p<font color='#4D65FF'(Effect: Burn)</font]<br /><br />10460009<br />골든 아포칼립스 파이어<br />Golden Apocalypse Fire<br /><br />10460009<br /><![CDATA부품을 사용하여 만들어진, 개선된 성능을 가진 아포칼립스 파이어. 기본형과 마찬가지로 적에게 지속적인 데미지를 줄 수 있다.</P<font color='#4D65FF'(효과: 불타오름)</font]<br /><![CDATAenhanced Apocalypse Fire made up of more advanced parts. It is suited to inflicting sustained damage, just like its predecessor.</p<font color='#4D65FF'(Effect: Burn)</font]<br /><br />10460010<br />라이트닝 아포칼립스 파이어<br />Lightning Apocalypse Fire<br /><br />10460010<br /><![CDATA전기가 흐르는 고급형 아포칼립스 파이어. 아쉽게도 전기는 조금도 발사되지 않는다.</P<font color='#4D65FF'(효과: 불타오름)</font]<br /><![CDATAcustom Apocalypse Fire complete with lightning. Unfortunately, it doesn't actually shoot the lightning.</p<font color='#4D65FF'(Effect: Burn)</font]<br /><br />10460011<br />블레이징 트래쉬버너<br />Blazing Trash Combustor<br /><br />10460011<br /><![CDATA고급형 모델. 불에 불을 더하면 더욱 뜨거워질까? 사격중이지 않아도 적들이 도망가는 효과가 있을지도 모른다.</P<font color='#4D65FF'(효과: 불타오름)</font]<br /><![CDATAhigh-quality custom model Trash Combustor. What happens when you add fire to fire? More fire! Enemies will flee before you even pull the trigger.</p<font color='#4D65FF'(Effect: Burn)</font]<br /><br />10470001<br />트렌치 건<br />Trench Gun<br /><br />10470001<br />제국 군인들이 참호전에서 사용했던 오래된 샷건. 다른 샷건을 얻기 전까지 그럭저럭 쓸 만하다.<br />An old-fashioned shotgun previously used by the Imperial Army in trench warfare. It’ll more than tide you over until you find a better shotgun.<br /><br />10470002<br />터보슈터<br />Turbo Shooter<br /><br />10470002<br />휴대하기에 좋은 크기이지만, 한방의 위력은 엄청난 컴팩트형 샷건. 어쩐지 익숙한 형태처럼 보이지만 너무 신경쓰지 말자.<br />A compact shotgun with a somewhat familiar design. Despite its small size, it wreaks devastating damage with each and every shot.<br /><br />10470003<br />실버 터보슈터<br />Silver Turbo Shooter<br /><br />10470003<br />조금 더 고급소재를 이용해서 만들어진, 터보슈터의 한정판 모델.<br />A limited edition model of the Turbo Shooter, produced using higher quality materials.<br /><br />10470004<br />트웰브<br />Twelve<br /><br />10470004<br />안정적인 파워와 적당한 성능을 가지고 있는 군용 샷건. 어디선가 본 듯한 기분이 든다면 그냥 착각이다.<br />A familiar-looking military issue shotgun. Combines decent firepower with an all-round dependable performance.<br /><br />10470005<br />커스텀 트웰브<br />Custom Twelve<br /><br />10470005<br />트웰브의 최신형 모델로서, 전반적으로 상당한 개량이 이루어졌다.<br />This latest model of the Twelve gun boasts significant improvements over its standard model.<br /><br />10470006<br />택티컬 샷건<br />Tactical Shotgun<br /><br />10470006<br />공화국 경찰에서 사용하고 있는 샷건. 샷건들 중에서도 가장 보편적인 성능을 가지고 있다.<br />An average-grade shotgun often used by police officers in the Republic.<br /><br />10470007<br />커스텀 택티컬 샷건<br />Custom Tactical Shotgun<br /><br />10470007<br />택티컬 샷건에 약간의 개량을 거친 커스텀 모델.<br />A custom Tactical Shotgun with slight improvements.<br /><br />10470008<br />캠퍼킬러<br />Camper Killer<br /><br />10470008<br />반자동 샷건으로 빠른 연사가 가능하며 높은 저지력을 지닌 샷건.<br />A semi-automatic shotgun with a rapid fire rate. Guaranteed to stop the enemy dead in its tracks.<br /><br />10470009<br />데저트 캠퍼킬러<br />Desert Camper Killer<br /><br />10470009<br />높은 저지력과 연사력으로 주목받는 캠퍼킬러의 사막형 모델. 부품들을 더욱 정밀하게 만들었다.<br />A desert-camouflaged Camper Killer boasting an enhanced firing rate an even greater stopping power.<br /><br />10470010<br />골든카모 트렌치건<br />Golden Camo Trench Gun<br /><br />10470010<br />제국 장군들이 자신들의 취향에 따라 금도금을 해버린 트렌치 건. 약간이지만 성능도 향상되었다. (3차 CBT 테스터 한정 증정)<br />This gold-plated Trench Gun is tuned for better performance and is a hit with generals of the Empire. (Limited edition gift for 3rd CBT testers.)<br /><br />10470011<br />라이트닝 트웰브<br />Lightning Twelve<br /><br />10470011<br />어디선가 본듯한 디자인이지만 많이 다르다. 전기문양이 새겨진 트웰브의 커스텀 모델.<br />A custom Twelve complete with lightning bolt print. Its design combines the familiar with the unique.<br /><br />10479999<br />응가슈터<br />Poop Shooter<br /><br />10479999<br />응가맛 샷<br />Poop-flavored Shot<br /><br />10480001<br />뉴튜버<br />New Tuber<br /><br />10480001<br />간단한 구조를 가지고 있는 기본형 유탄발사기. 다른 유탄발사기를 얻기 전까지는 그럭저럭 사용할 수 있다.<br />A bog-standard grenade launcher. It should tide you over until you find a more advanced model.<br /><br />10480002<br />파이어레이크<br />Fire Lake<br /><br />10480002<br />구형이라서 무겁고 불편하지만, 강력한 일격을 날릴 수 있는 믿음직한 유탄발사기. 어쩐지 매우 익숙한 형태를 가지고 있지만 심각하게 생각하지 말자.<br />This familiar-looking grenade launcher might be somewhat old, cumbersome, and a pain to use, but it deals powerful damage with each shot.<br /><br />10480003<br />커스텀 파이어레이크<br />Custom Fire Lake<br /><br />10480003<br />파이어레이크를 약간 개량하여 더 사용하기 쉽도록 만든 모델.<br />A Fire Lake customized for easier handling.<br /><br />10480004<br />머라우더<br />Marauder<br /><br />10480004<br />보편적으로 사용하기에 편리한 최신형 유탄발사기. 다양한 환경에서 특별한 문제없이 사용할 수 있다.<br />A state-of-the-art grenade launcher whose ergonomic design facilitates easy handling for a variety of combat situations.<br /><br />10480005<br />커스텀 머라우더<br />Custom Marauder<br /><br />10480005<br />머라우더의 커스텀 모델로서, 세세한 부분의 개량이 이뤄졌다.<br />This custom Marauder was designed with a startling eye for detail.<br /><br />10480006<br />스누비<br />Snooby<br /><br />10480006<br />장탄수가 적지만 전용유탄의 화력이 대단하며, 뇌관이 민감하여 발사 후 빠르게 폭발한다.<br />The Snooby might not hold many rounds, but its exclusive grenades are equipped with a sensitive detonator that makes them explode soon after being shot.<br /><br />10480007<br />커스텀 스누비<br />Custom Snooby<br /><br />10480007<br />스누비의 개량형 모델. 개선된 전용유탄은 더욱 빨리 터지며 폭발반경도 커졌다.<br />An upgraded Snooby with custom grenades that explode even quicker and over a wider range.<br /><br />10480008<br />스피터<br />Spitter<br /><br />10480008<br />다연장 유탄발사기. 사용하는 전용 유탄이 작기에 데미지는 다소 희생되었으나, 장탄수와 연사력이 향상되었다.<br />This grenade launcher shoots multiple rounds simultaneously at an impressive fire rate. Unfortunately, the relatively small size of its grenades limits its overall punch.<br /><br />10480009<br />커스텀 스피터<br />Custom Spitter<br /><br />10480009<br />조금 더 경량화 되고 강화된, 스피터의 커스텀 모델.<br />This custom Spitter is lighter and stronger than the original model.<br /><br />10480010<br />라이트닝 머라우더<br />Lightning Marauder<br /><br />10480010<br />표면에 전기가 흐르는 고급형 머라우더.<br />A customer Marauder complete with lightning.<br /><br />10480011<br />블레이징 스누비<br />Blazing Snooby<br /><br />10480011<br /><![CDATA고급형 모델. 총신에 불은 붙었으나 장탄수가 늘지는 않았다.</P<font color='#4D65FF'(효과: 불타오름)</font]<br /><![CDATAhigh-quality custom model Snooby. Same magazine size, but now with more fire on the barrel!</p<font color='#4D65FF'(Effect: Burn)</font]<br /><br />10500001<br />카타나<br />Katana<br /><br />10500001<br />GSF 혹은 NAU에 처음 파견되는 신참 암살자들에게 주어지는, 암살교단의 기본장비<br />Standard issue for members of the Assassins’ Brotherhood. Given to new assassin recruits before they’re transferred to the GSF or NAU.<br /><br />10500002<br />커브드 블레이드<br />Cutlass<br /><br />10500002<br />날카로운 곡선을 지니고 있는 검. 위력이 대단하나 다루기는 쉽지 않다.<br />A sword with a sharply curved blade. Powerful, but notoriously difficult to handle.<br /><br />10500003<br />다크니스 커브드 블레이드<br />Dark Cutlass<br /><br />10500003<br />고강도 소재로 만들어진 커브드 블레이드. 좀 더 높은 대미지를 가진다.<br />A cutlass made with high strength materials for increased damage.<br /><br />10500004<br />스트레이트 블레이드<br />Straight Blade<br /><br />10500004<br />직선형태의 날렵한 검. 다루기에 안정적이다.<br />A lightweight sword with a (you guessed it) straight blade. Easy to grip.<br /><br />10500005<br />블랙 스트레이트 블레이드<br />Black Straight Blade<br /><br />10500005<br />칼날에 특수처리를 거친 스트레이트 블레이드. 성능이 약간 향상되었다.<br />A Straight Blade specially tailored for enhanced performance.<br /><br />10500006<br />쏘우 블레이드<br />Saw Blade<br /><br />10500006<br />위협적인 톱날 형태가 새겨진 카타나. 치명타 확률이 높고 가드 할 때의 방어 범위가 크다.<br />A katana with a jagged blade that has a high chance of landing a critical strike. Guards against a wide area when blocking.<br /><br />10500007<br />블러디 쏘우 블레이드<br />Bloody Saw Blade<br /><br />10500007<br />쏘우 블레이드의 강화형 모델로서, 좀 더 높은 성능을 가지고 있다.<br />A Saw Blade reinforced to improve performance.<br /><br />10500008<br />세이버 블레이드<br />Saber Blade<br /><br />10500008<br />단순하고 유려한 디자인을 가진 도검. 특수 재질로 되어있어 무게가 가볍고 빠르게 꺼낼 수 있므며 높은 가드 성능을 가진 칼이다.<br />A simple yet elegant sword made from a special material that makes it light and easy to draw. Optimized for performing Guards.<br /><br />10500009<br />쉐도우 세이버 블레이드<br />Shadow Saber Blade<br /><br />10500009<br />완전히 새로운 소재로 만들어진 세이버 블레이드. 더 가볍고 더 강하다.<br />A blade forged of rare materials that make it both lighter and stronger.<br /><br />10500010<br />쏘우 라이트닝 블레이드<br />Saw Lightning Blade<br /><br />10500010<br />맞으면 왠지 감전될 것 같은, 쏘우 블레이드의 커스텀 모델.<br />A custom Saw Blade complete with realistic-looking lightning bolt insignia.<br /><br />10500011<br />레드 카타나<br />Red Katana<br /><br />10500011<br />PC방에서만 입수할 수 있는 칼. 아쉬운대로 사용할만하다.<br />An exclusive sword for internet cafe users. It’s decent enough to use.<br /><br />10500012<br />골든 세이버 블레이드<br />Golden Saber Blade<br /><br />10500012<br />건즈2 파운더즈 세트를 구입한 유저에게만 지급되는 세이버 블레이드의 금장버전이다.<br />A gold-coated upgrade of the Saber Blade. Only available to the Founders of GunZ 2!<br /><br />10500013<br />블레이징 커브드 블레이드<br />Blazing Curved Blade<br /><br />10500013<br /><![CDATA블레이드의 고급형 커스텀 모델. 불에 타고 있는듯한 장식이 되어있다. 이거, 비싼 겁니다.</P<font color='#4D65FF'(효과: 불타오름)</font]<br /><![CDATAhigh-quality custom model Curved Blade, now with more fire and a heftier price tag!</p<font color='#4D65FF'(Effect: Burn)</font]<br /><br />10500014<br />레드 스트레이프 블레이드<br />Red Striped Blade<br /><br />10500014<br />특수 제련 공정을 거쳐 붉은 선이 들어간 명검. 뛰어난 그립감을 주기위해 손잡이에 굴곡이 있다. 결코 크리스마스 장식용 막대사탕이 아니다.<br />A refined sword striped in red with a curved hilt engineered to provide a better grip for its wielder. Rest assured, in no way is this a simple candy cane.<br /><br />10510001<br />메이스<br />Mace<br /><br />10510001<br />단단한 물푸레나무 방망이에 철심을 박아서 만든 철퇴. 초보 파이터에게 적합하다.<br />A spiked club carved from ash wood. Ideal for novice scrappers.<br /><br />10510002<br />스파이크 배트<br />Spiked Bat<br /><br />10510002<br />위협적인 금속 가시들이 박혀있는 방망이. 상대의 방어구에 대한 관통성능이 높다.<br />A bat studded with sharp metal spikes. Perfect for piercing enemy armor.<br /><br />10510003<br />붉은 스파이크 배트<br />Red Spiked Bat<br /><br />10510003<br />빨간색 칠을 한 스파이크 배트. 방어구에 대한 관통성능이 더 높아졌다.<br />A red spiked bat that boasts even higher piercing capabilities.<br /><br />10510004<br />강철 배트<br />Steel Bat<br /><br />10510004<br />강철로 만들어진 묵직한 방망이. 위력이 출중하지만 상대의 방어구를 파괴하는데는 어려움이 있다.<br />This heavy steel bat is perfect for clouting enemies with, though it won’t pierce their armor.<br /><br />10510005<br />검은 강철 배트<br />Black Steel Bat<br /><br />10510005<br />좀 더 묵직하게 만들어진 강철 배트. 그만큼 더 위력적이다.<br />Heavier and stronger than your standard steel bat.<br /><br />10510006<br />강철 호신봉<br />Steel Baton<br /><br />10510006<br />빠르게 휘두르기에 적합한 금속제 호신봉. 원래 공화국 경찰에게 지급되는 물건이다.<br />This light baton made of metal is issued to all police officers in the Republic.<br /><br />10510007<br />검은 강철 호신봉<br />Black Baton<br /><br />10510007<br />검은색 소재로 만들어진 호신봉. 기존의 것보다 약간 더 고성능인 것 같다.<br />A black baton. Its design has been optimized for better performance.<br /><br />10510008<br />본 브레이커<br />Bone Breaker<br /><br />10510008<br />상당히 멋진 디자인으로 만들어진, 무게와 위력이 적절하게 조화된 둔기.<br />A nifty-looking blunt weapon that boasts optimal attack without compromising the user’s mobility.<br /><br />10510009<br />블랙 본 브레이커<br />Black Bone Breaker<br /><br />10510009<br />상당히 멋진 색깔로 완성된, 본 브레이커의 한정판 모델.<br />A limited edition Bone Breaker made even more awesome-looking by its slick black color scheme.<br /><br />10510010<br />라이트닝 강철 배트<br />Lightning Steel Bat<br /><br />10510010<br />모양은 그냥 배트치만 휘황찬란한 전기 문양 속에서 우주를 느낄 수 있다.<br />A simple bat complete with an exquisite-looking lightning bolt insignia.<br /><br />10510011<br />골든 본 브레이커<br />Golden Bone Breaker<br /><br />10510011<br />건즈2 파운더즈 세트를 구입한 유저에게만 지급되는 본브레이커의 금장버전이다.<br />A gold-coated upgrade of the Bone Breaker. Only available to the Founders of GunZ 2!<br /><br />10510012<br />레드 메이스<br />Red Mace<br /><br />10510012<br />PC방에서만 입수할 수 있는 둔기. 가벼워서 휘두르기 쉽지만 위력이 크지는 않다.<br />A blunt weapon exclusive to internet cafe users. It’s lightweight, and doesn’t deal too much damage.<br /><br />10510013<br />블레이징 본 브레이커<br />Blazing Bone Breaker<br /><br />10510013<br /><![CDATA브레이커의 고급형 커스텀모델. 당신의 뼈를 부러뜨리기 위해 지옥에서 돌아왔다.</P<font color='#4D65FF'(효과: 불타오름)</font]<br /><![CDATAhigh-quality custom model Bone Breaker. Rumored to have been forged in hell. Verified to actually break bone.</p<font color='#4D65FF'(Effect: Burn)</font]<br /><br />10510014<br />메소포타미안 라운드 메이스<br />Mesopotamian Round Mace<br /><br />10510014<br />메소포타미아 의 병사들이 전투용으로 사용했던 둔기로 매우 강한 파괴력을 자랑한다. 이게 사탕으로 보인다면 지금 당장 안과에 갈 것을 권한다.<br />A powerful mace once said to have been used by a Mesopotamian soldier. It's totally not candy.<br /><br />10530001<br />진압방패<br />Suppression Shield<br /><br />10530001<br />가벼운 소재로 만들어진 경찰용 방패. 다른 방패를 얻기 전까지는 그럭저럭 쓸만하다.<br />A police shield made of lightweight material. Not a bad shield if you don’t have anything else.<br /><br />10530002<br />레기온 실드<br />Legion Shield<br /><br />10530002<br />고대 보병군단이 사용하던 방패를 연상시키지만, 당연히 그 시절의 물건은 아니다. 무겁지만 방어력과 공격력이 믿음직스럽다.<br />An impressive replica of the ancient scutum, this heavy shield boasts defense and attack capabilities to match its formidable weight.<br /><br />10530003<br />레드 레기온 실드<br />Red Legion Shield<br /><br />10530003<br />레기온 실드의 커스텀 모델. 치명타 확률이 더욱 커졌으나 방어력은 다소 낮아졌다.<br />A custom-made Legion Shield. Boasts an improved Critical Hit rate, but at the cost of reduced defense.<br /><br />10530004<br />바디 벙커<br />Body Bunker<br /><br />10530004<br />몸 전체를 잘 가릴 수 있도록 만들어진 튼튼한 군용 방패. 우수한 방어력을 지니고 있다.<br />A durable military issue shield that covers its user from head to toe for maximum protection.<br /><br />10530005<br />그린카모 바디벙커<br />Green Camo Body Bunker<br /><br />10530005<br />적합한 색을 칠한, 바디 벙커의 최신형 모델. 우수한 방어력은 그대로이다.<br />This alternative version of the Body Bunker offers the same superb protection, while also camouflaging its user.<br /><br />10530006<br />봄 실드<br />Bomb Shield<br /><br />10530006<br />공화국 육군의 폭발물 해체 팀에서 사용하는, 아주 튼튼하고 믿음직한 방패.<br />A durable shield used by the bomb squad of the Republican Army.<br /><br />10530007<br />어반카모 봄 실드<br />Urban Camo Bomb Shield<br /><br />10530007<br />시가전에서 쓰기에 적합한 색을 칠한 봄 실드.<br />A Bomb Shield camouflaged for use in street skirmishes.<br /><br />10530008<br />라이온 페이스<br />Lion Face<br /><br />10530008<br />사자 얼굴모양이 새겨진 멋진 방패. 접어서 들고 있다가 사용할 때 펴면, 사자가 이빨을 벌린다. 높은 치명타 발생확률과 근거리 방어성능이 특징이다.<br />An impressive-looking shield emblazoned with a lion’s face that bares a mouth full of serrated teeth when the shield is unfolded. Offers a high Critical Hit rate and melee defense.<br /><br />10530009<br />골든 라이온 페이스<br />Golden Lion Face<br /><br />10530009<br />기본형 모델보다 더 화려한 금도금을 한 라이온 페이스 방패. 치명타 성능이 더욱 높아 졌다.<br />A luxurious, gold-plated Lion Face with improved Critical Hit capabilities.<br /><br />10530010<br />라이트닝 바디 벙커<br />Lightning Body Bunker<br /><br />10530010<br />가만히 쳐다보다보면 빠져드는 매력. 적들조차 매혹당하는 전기 문양의 바디 벙커 커스텀 모델<br />A custom Body Bunker that features a striking image of a lightning bolt.<br /><br />10530011<br />레드 진압방패<br />Red Suppression Shield<br /><br />10530011<br />PC방에서만 입수할 수 있는 방패. 다소 눈에 띄긴 하지만 가드하면 총탄도 막아낼 수 있다.<br />An internet cafe exclusive. It might look fancy, but that’s because this shield can guard against everything, including bullets.<br /><br />10530012<br />골든 레기온 실드<br />Golden Legion Shield<br /><br />10530012<br />건즈2 파운더즈 세트를 구입한 유저에게만 지급되는 레기온실드의 금장버전이다.<br />A gold-coated upgrade of the Legion Shield. Only available to the Founders of GunZ 2!<br /><br />10530013<br />블레이징 라이온 페이스<br />Blazing Lion Face<br /><br />10530013<br /><![CDATA페이스의 고급형모델. 그냥 맞아도 아프지만 더 무서워보이는 사자 얼굴에 맞으면 조금 더 아프다.</P<font color='#4D65FF'(효과: 불타오름)</font]<br /><![CDATAhigh-quality custom model Lion Face. Getting hit hurts. Getting hit with a lion face hurts more.</p<font color='#4D65FF'(Effect: Burn)</font]<br /><br />10530014<br />블리자드 실드<br />Blizzard Shield<br /><br />10530014<br />눈보라가 휘몰아치는 날에만 나타난다는 전설의 괴물을 모델로한 나무방패. 접혔다 펴졌다하는 괴물의 모습은 적에게 공포감을 주기에 충분하다.<br />A shield based on a legendary monster that only appears during snowstorms. Use it to terrify your foes. Or yourself.<br /><br />10590002<br />단쌍도<br />Daggers<br /><br />10590002<br />매우 심플한 디자인의 단도 세트. 가볍고 얇아 다루기는 좋지만 위력은 썩 좋지 않다.<br />A set of simple daggers. Light and thin, these daggers are easy to use but are a bit weak.<br /><br />10590003<br />흑룡쌍검<br />Royal Daggers<br /><br />10590003<br />고대 왕릉에서 출토된듯한 고급스런 느낌의 단검 세트. 용의 비늘을 이미지한 검은 색 기조의 디자인이 돋보인다.<br />High-quality daggers fashioned in the image of black dragon scales, suggesting they were once owned by royalty.<br /><br />10590004<br />백사쌍도<br />Ivory Daggers<br /><br />10590004<br />칼 손잡이 부분에 흰 끈을 감아놓은 단도 세트. 매우 표준적인 성능을 지닌 칼이다.<br />A standard set of daggers with white string wrapped around the hilts.<br /><br />10590005<br />흑마쌍검<br />Demonic Daggers<br /><br />10590005<br />칠드런 오브 게오르에 소속되었던 명성높은 암살자, 아흐메드 다자하르가 사용하였다고 하는 단검 세트. 암살 대상으로 지정된 목표물은 쥐도새도 모르게 제거당한다 하여 붙은 별명, '악마'와 함께 이 단검의 이름도 흑마가 되었다.<br />Daggers rumored to have once been wielded by the master assassin, Ahmed Dajahar of the Children of Georr, who himself was said to have been possessed by a demonic power that seeped into his blades.<br /><br />10590006<br />귀살쌍도<br />Spectral Daggers<br /><br />10590006<br />귀신도 잡을 수 있을 정도로 강한 위력을 자랑한다하여 붙여진 이름을 지닌 단도 세트. 귀신을 잡을 수는 없지만 매우 가볍고, 견고한 날을 지닌 상급 암살자를 위한 단도 세트<br />A light, sturdy pair of high-quality daggers reserved for elite assassins. Their name comes from an urban legend that says they were once used to slay a ghost.<br /><br />10590007<br />적룡쌍검<br />Red Dragon Daggers<br /><br />10590007<br />흑룡쌍검과 같은 형태의 검이나 특수 연마작업을 거쳐 완성되어 더 높은 공격력을 가진다.<br />Similar in appearance to the Royal Daggers, these daggers boast higher attack than their regal siblings.<br /><br />10590008<br />흑사쌍도<br />Black Ivory Daggers<br /><br />10590008<br />백사쌍도의 고급형 모델. 한 칼 한 칼의 위력을 높이기 위해 연구에 연구를 거듭하여 만들어진 칼이다. 크리티컬 공격 발생확률이 높다.<br />Specially engineered Ivory Daggers that boast a higher critical hit rate thanks to extensive research and testing.<br /><br />10590009<br />흑마혈쌍검<br />Bloody Demonic Daggers<br /><br />10590009<br />흑마쌍검의 고급형 모델. 암살작전에 더욱 적합하도록, 적을 찔렀을 때 더욱 큰 타격을 줄 수 있도록 관통력을 높였다.<br />High-quality Demonic Daggers sharpened to pierce and damage even better than before. Great for cutting, slicing, stabbing, and general poking.<br /><br />10590010<br />백귀살쌍도<br />White Spectral Daggers<br /><br />10590010<br />귀살쌍도의 고급형 모델. 매우 가볍지만 공격력이 약하다는 문제점을 약간 보완하여 나온 크리티컬 공격발생률이 향상된 제품이다.<br />Upgraded Spectral Daggers that are lighter and boast a higher critical hit rate to make up for their relatively weak damage.<br /><br />10590001<br />흑마염쌍검<br />Fiery Demonic Daggers<br /><br />10590001<br />흑마쌍검의 고급형 모델. 경량화를 위해 비어 둔 공간에 불 장식을 채워넣었지만 그로 인한 중량변화는 없다. 왜냐면 비싼 칼이니까.<br />A high-quality custom set of Demonic Daggers. Small sections were carved out to make these lighter, but the added fire designs added about as much weight as they'd lost.<br /><br />10590011<br />녹귀쌍검<br />Green Monster Daggers<br /><br />10590011<br />동양에서 겨울 섣달 말에 나타난다는 흉악한 녹색 괴물 '녹귀'를 형상화한 쌍검세트. 크리스마스 트리라고? 동양에 그런 건 없다.<br />Made in the image of a green monster said to roam the earth in the twelfth month according to certain Oriental legends. Nothing to do with Christmas trees.<br /><br />10590012<br />뇌귀살쌍도<br />Lightning Spectral Daggers<br /><br />10590012<br />귀살쌍도에 초소형 전기발생장치를 부착한 모델. 적에게 기본 대미지 외에 전기대미지를 추가로 줄 수 있다.<br />A set of electrified Spectral Daggers. Has a chance to inflict additional electric damage.<br /><br />20000000<br />폭발탄<br />Bombshell<br /><br />20000000<br />폭발탄<br />Bombshell<br /><br />99500001<br />GM 표지판<br />GM Signpost<br /><br />99500001<br />없어 보이지만, 맞으면 많이 아프다. GM 전용 무기.<br />A weapon exclusive to GMs. It might not look particularly impressive, but it can do some serious damage in the right hands.<br /><br />10900026<br />기어 슬롯<br />Gear Slot<br /><br />10900026<br />몸에 있는 기어 슬롯을 개방한다. 개방된 슬롯에 기어를 장착하여 능력을 향상시킬 수 있다.<br />Grants a new Gear slot. Equip Gears to enhance your character’s abilities.<br /><br />10900027<br />기어 슬롯<br />Gear Slot<br /><br />10900027<br />몸에 있는 기어 슬롯을 개방한다. 개방된 슬롯에 기어를 장착하여 능력을 향상시킬 수 있다.<br />Grants a new Gear slot. Equip Gears to enhance your character’s abilities.<br /><br />10900028<br />기어 슬롯<br />Gear Slot<br /><br />10900028<br />몸에 있는 기어 슬롯을 개방한다. 개방된 슬롯에 기어를 장착하여 능력을 향상시킬 수 있다.<br />Grants a new Gear slot. Equip Gears to enhance your character’s abilities.<br /><br />10900029<br />기어 슬롯<br />Gear Slot<br /><br />10900029<br />몸에 있는 기어 슬롯을 개방한다. 개방된 슬롯에 기어를 장착하여 능력을 향상시킬 수 있다.<br />Grants a new Gear slot. Equip Gears to enhance your character’s abilities.<br /><br />10900030<br />기어 슬롯<br />Gear Slot<br /><br />10900030<br />몸에 있는 기어 슬롯을 개방한다. 개방된 슬롯에 기어를 장착하여 능력을 향상시킬 수 있다.<br />Grants a new Gear slot. Equip Gears to enhance your character’s abilities.<br /><br />10900031<br />기어 슬롯<br />Gear Slot<br /><br />10900031<br />몸에 있는 기어 슬롯을 개방한다. 개방된 슬롯에 기어를 장착하여 능력을 향상시킬 수 있다.<br />Grants a new Gear slot. Equip Gears to enhance your character’s abilities.<br /><br />10901001<br />기상공격<br />Rising Attack<br /><br />10901001<br /><![CDATA상태에서 빠르게 일어나며 적을 제압한다.</p<font color='#4D65FF'(조건: 다운 시)</font;ZP0;FireKey]<br /><![CDATAyourself at enemies while getting up after being knocked off your feet.</p<font color='#4D65FF'Use after being knocked down.</font;ZP0;FireKey]<br /><br />10901002<br />공중회피<br />Aerial Dodge<br /><br />10901002<br /><![CDATA띄워진 상태에서 자세를 고쳐 잡는다.</P<font color='#4D65FF'(조건: 띄워진 상태에서)</font;ZP1;JumpKey]<br /><![CDATAquickly while in the air.</p<font color='#4D65FF'Use in midair.</font;ZP1;JumpKey]<br /><br />10901003<br />밀쳐내기<br />Parry<br /><br />10901003<br /><![CDATA근접 공격을 밀쳐내 반격의 기회를 잡을 수 있다.</P<font color='#4D65FF'(조건: 근접 공격에 피격/가드 중)</font;ZP1;PushKey]<br /><![CDATAduring an enemy’s melee attack to push them away and create an opening for a counterattack.</p<font color='#4D65FF'Use while guarding or dodging a melee attack.</font;ZP1;PushKey]<br /><br />10902001<br />전격 창<br />Lightning Blade<br /><br />10902001<br /><![CDATA에너지를 순간적으로 검 끝에 모아 적을 강력하게 찌른다.</P<font color='#4D65FF'(조건: 근접 무기 장비 시)</font;ZP0;ReloadKey]<br /><![CDATAcoat the tip of your blade in Optimite energy to deliver a powerful blow to enemies. </p<font color='#4D65FF'Requires a melee weapon.</font;ZP0;ReloadKey]<br /><br />10902002<br />침묵의 발걸음<br />Silent Stalker<br /><br />10902002<br /><![CDATA보법을 이용하여 이동에 관련된 모든 소리를 줄인다.</P<font color='#4D65FF'(조건: 근접 무기 장비 시)</font]<br /><![CDATAancient techniques to greatly reduce all sound during movement.</p<font color='#4D65FF'Requires a melee weapon.</font]<br /><br />10902003<br />최후의 한발<br />Lucky Bullet<br /><br />10902003<br /><![CDATA라이플의 마지막 탄환에 축적된 옵티마이트 에너지를 주입하여 무조건 크리티컬 피해를 입힌다.</P<font color='#4D65FF'(조건: 탄창 탄환이 1발 남았을 시)</font]<br /><![CDATAyour last sniper rifle round with Optimite energy, guaranteeing a Critical Hit.</p<font color='#4D65FF'Use when only 1 bullet is left in the clip.</font]<br /><br />10902004<br />그림자 은신<br />Shadow Cloak<br /><br />10902004<br /><![CDATA매달린 후 그림자 속으로 완벽하게 몸을 숨긴다.</P<font color='#4D65FF'(조건: 벽에 매달려 비전투 상태 3초 유지)</font]<br /><![CDATAonto a wall to become one with the shadows.</p<font color=’#4D65FF’Must hang on a wall for 3 seconds without attacking before using.</font]<br /><br />10902031<br />홈런!<br />Home Run<br /><br />10902031<br /><![CDATA옵티마이트 에너지를 모아 세게 휘둘러 적들을 날려버린다.</P<font color='#4D65FF'(조건: 근접 무기 장비 시)</font;ZP0;ReloadKey]<br /><![CDATAup your blunt weapon and send enemies flying with a crushing blow. To use, press the strong melee attack button.</p<font color='#4D65FF'Requires a melee weapon.</font;ZP0;ReloadKey]<br /><br />10902032<br />패스트 스왑<br />Quick Draw<br /><br />10902032<br /><![CDATA무기 전문가인 건슬링거는 모든 무기를 빠르게 교체할 수 있다.</P<P(효과: 모든 무기 교체 시간 30% 감소)</P]<br /><![CDATAquicker in one smooth, silky motion.</P<PReduces weapon swap time by 30%.</P]<br /><br />10902033<br />투쟁 근성<br />Survival Instinct<br /><br />10902033<br /><![CDATA순간 강한 정신력으로 근접 대미지를 30%반감 시킨다.</P<font color='#4D65FF'(조건: HP 50 미만일 때)</font]<br /><![CDATAmelee damage received by 30% when things get sticky.</p<font color='#4D65FF'Requires HP to be under 50.</font]<br /><br />10902034<br />분노 폭발<br />Righteous Fury<br /><br />10902034<br /><![CDATA불의 기운을 불어넣어 대미지를 1.5배 증가 시킨다.</P<font color='#4D65FF'(조건: ZP MAX 상태일 때)</font]<br /><![CDATAyour blunt weapon with flames, increasing damage by 150%.</p<font color='#4D65FF'Your Z gauge must be full.</font]<br /><br />10902041<br />지진 일으키기<br />Seismic Smash<br /><br />10902041<br /><![CDATA바닥을 내리찍어 그 충격파로 근처의 적들을 넘어 뜨린다.</P<font color='#4D65FF'(조건: 근접 무기 장비 시)</font;ZP0;ReloadKey]<br /><![CDATAyour shield against the ground to cause a tremor that knocks down nearby enemies.</p<font color='#4D65FF'Requires a melee weapon.</font;ZP0;ReloadKey]<br /><br />10902042<br />복수심<br />Payback<br /><br />10902042<br /><![CDATA적의 공격을 가드하는 것은 다가올 복수를 위한 준비 동작일 뿐이다.</P<P(효과: ZP 획득량 50% 증가)</P<font color='#4D65FF'(조건: 방패로 가드 시)</font]<br /><![CDATAnow to charge for a powerful blow later.</p<pIncreases Z gauge charge rate by 50%.</P<font color='#4D65FF'Must be guarding.</font]<br /><br />10902043<br />광역 제압<br />Crowd Control<br /><br />10902043<br /><![CDATA더욱 강하게 내리찍어 충격 범위를 늘린다.</P<P(효과: 지진 일으키기의 공격 범위 증가)</P]<br /><![CDATAthe ground with greater force, widening the area of effect.</P<PIncreases the area of Seismic Smash.</P]<br /><br />10902044<br />급속사격<br />Rapid Fire<br /><br />10902044<br /><![CDATA옵티마이트 에너지를 충전시켜 즉시 사격을 가능하게 한다.</P<P(효과: 미니건 예열 없이 즉시 사격)</P<font color='#4D65FF'(조건: ZP MAX 상태일 때)</font]<br /><![CDATAyour minigun with Optimite to enable it to fire instantly.</p<pEliminates a minigun's warm-up.</P<font color='#4D65FF'Your Z gauge must be full.</font]<br /><br />10902005<br />일섬<br />Death Strike<br /><br />10902005<br /><![CDATA모든 옵티마이트 에너지를 실어 단 한번의 공격으로 상대를 침묵 시킨다.</P;ZPMAX;ActiveSkill0Key]<br /><![CDATAall of your Optimite energy into your blade and strike your enemies down in one blow.</P;ZPMAX;ActiveSkill0Key]<br /><br />10902006<br />싸이클론 킥<br />Cyclone Kick<br /><br />10902006<br /><![CDATA어떠한 무기를 들고 있더라도 접근해오는 적을 일시에 제압할 수 있는 무술을 익혔다.</P;ZP1;ActiveSkill1Key]<br /><![CDATAincoming foes with this technique taught widely among the Assassins’ Brotherhood.</P;ZP1;ActiveSkill1Key]<br /><br />10902035<br />해머폴<br />Hammerfall<br /><br />10902035<br /><![CDATA옵티마이트 에너지를 둔기에 실어 강한 폭발과 후폭풍을 일으킨다.</P;ZPMAX;ActiveSkill0Key]<br /><![CDATAyour melee weapon with Optimite energy before delivering an explosive smash.</P;ZPMAX;ActiveSkill0Key]<br /><br />10902036<br />매복 감지<br />Intuition<br /><br />10902036<br /><![CDATA전투경험과 날카로운 안목을 통하여 숨어있는 적들의 위치를 파악한다.</P;ZP1;ActiveSkill1Key]<br /><![CDATAyour senses to detect the enemy’s position.</P;ZP1;ActiveSkill1Key]<br /><br />10902045<br />실드 차지<br />Shield Rush<br /><br />10902045<br /><![CDATA에너지를 모두 해방, 방패를 앞세워 무시무시한 돌진을 한다.</P;ZPMAX;ActiveSkill0Key]<br /><![CDATAforward with your shield at the front in a surge of Optimite energy.</P;ZPMAX;ActiveSkill0Key]<br /><br />10902046<br />무시무시한 도약<br />Shield Shock<br /><br />10902046<br /><![CDATA옵티마이트 에너지를 흘려 넣은 후 공중에 떠올라 지면을 강타한다.</P;ZP2;ActiveSkill1Key]<br /><![CDATAyour shield in Optimite energy and smash the ground to send a shockwave in all directions.</P;ZP2;ActiveSkill1Key]<br /><br />10910001<br />골드<br />Gold<br /><br />10910001<br />골드<br />Gold<br /><br />10910002<br />경험치<br />EXP<br /><br />10910002<br />골드<br />Gold<br /><br />10902047<br />퀵 리로드<br />Rapid Reload<br /><br />10902047<br /><![CDATA간결한 동작으로 재장전을 마무리한다.</P<font color='#4D65FF'(조건: ZP MAX 상태일 때)</font]<br /><![CDATAquicker in one smooth, silky motion.</p<font color='#4D65FF'Your Z gauge must be full.</font]<br /><br />10902048<br />분신술 강화<br />Enhanced Decoy<br /><br />10902048<br /><![CDATA연마하여 더욱 안전하게 사용할 수 있다.</P<P(효과: 무적 유지시간 0.5초 증가)</P]<br /><![CDATAimproved Shadow Decoy that provides greater security.</P<PIncreases invincibility duration by 0.5 seconds.</P]<br /><br />10902049<br />날카로운 칼날<br />Honed Razor<br /><br />10902049<br /><![CDATA에너지를 칼날에 모아 치명적인 피해를 입힐 확률을 높인다.</P<P(효과: 근접 치명타 확률 5% 증가)</P]<br /><![CDATAOptimite energy into your sword's blade to increase its critical rate.</P<PMelee critical hit rate increased 5%.</P]<br /><br />10902050<br />쉐도우 러쉬<br />Shadow Rush<br /><br />10902050<br /><![CDATA단단하고 강한 적이라도 빠르게 관통하여 지나간다.</P<font color='#4D65FF'(조건: 근접 무기 장비 시)</font;ZP0;ReloadKey]<br /><![CDATApierce through enemies.</p<font color='#4D65FF'Requires a melee weapon.</font;ZP0;ReloadKey]<br /><br />10902051<br />쉐도우 댄싱<br />Shadow Dance<br /><br />10902051<br /><![CDATA죽음의 검무를 춰서 주변을 초토화시킨다.</P<font color='#4D65FF'(효과: 모으는 시간에 따라 공격 횟수 증가)</font;ZPMAX;ActiveSkill0Key]<br /><![CDATAyour surroundings ablaze with a deadly sword dance.</p<font color='#4D65FF'Charge longer for more attacks.</font;ZPMAX;ActiveSkill0Key]<br /><br />10902052<br />분신술<br />Shadow Decoy<br /><br />10902052<br /><![CDATA위치에 분신을 만들고 그림자 속으로 숨는다.</P<font color='#4D65FF'(효과: 분신 폭발 시 주변에 대미지를 준다.)</font;ZP1;ActiveSkill1Key]<br /><![CDATAa decoy in your current position and melt away into the shadows.</PDecoys explode, causing damage to the surrounding area.</font;ZP1;ActiveSkill1Key]<br /><br />99100003<br />슈퍼 에지오 텍티컬 슈트<br />Super Agio Tactical Suit<br /><br />99100003<br />성진씨가 갈궈서 나온 임시복장<br />A temporary outfit created because Sungjin begged for it.<br /><br />50000<br />아웃도어 캐쥬얼 세트<br />Outdoor Casual Set<br /><br />50000<br />아웃도어 캐쥬얼 상의 (수리 가능), 아웃도어 캐쥬얼 하의 (수리 가능), 아웃도어 캐쥬얼 장갑 (수리 가능), 아웃도어 캐쥬얼 신발 (수리 가능)<br />Outdoor Casual Top (Repairable), Outdoor Casual Bottom (Repairable), Outdoor Casual Gloves (Repairable), Outdoor Casual Boots (Repairable)<br /><br />50015<br />펑크고딕 슈트 세트<br />Gothic Garb Set<br /><br />50015<br />펑크고딕 슈트 상의 (수리 가능), 펑크고딕 슈트 하의 (수리 가능), 펑크고딕 슈트 장갑 (수리 가능), 펑크고딕 슈트 신발 (수리 가능)<br />Gothic Garb Top (Repairable), Gothic Garb Pants (Repairable), Gothic Garb Gloves (Repairable), Gothic Garb Shoes (Repairable)<br /><br />50030<br />스페셜옵스 배틀슈트 세트<br />Special Ops Set<br /><br />50030<br />스페셜옵스 배틀슈트 세트 상의 (수리 가능), 스페셜옵스 배틀슈트 세트 하의 (수리 가능), 스페셜옵스 배틀슈트 세트 장갑 (수리 가능), 스페셜옵스 배틀슈트 세트신발 (수리 가능)<br />Special Ops Top (Repairable), Special Ops Pants (Repairable), Special Ops Gloves (Repairable), Special Ops Shoes (Repairable)<br /><br />50045<br />아웃도어 재킷 세트<br />Outdoor Set<br /><br />50045<br />아웃도어 재킷 (수리 가능), 아웃도어 핫팬츠 (수리 가능), 아웃도어 장갑 (수리 가능), 아웃도어 신발 (수리 가능)<br />Outdoor Jacket (Repairable), Outdoor Hot Pants (Repairable), Outdoor Gloves (Repairable), Outdoor Boots (Repairable)<br /><br />50060<br />펑크고딕 드레스 세트<br />Gothic Dress Set<br /><br />50060<br />펑크고딕 드레스 세트 상의 (수리 가능), 펑크고딕 드레스 세트 하의 (수리 가능), 펑크고딕 드레스 세트 장갑 (수리 가능), 펑크고딕 드레스 세트신발 (수리 가능)<br />Gothic Dress Top (Repairable), Gothic Dress Hot Pants (Repairable), Gothic Dress Gloves (Repairable), Gothic Dress Heels (Repairable)<br /><br />50075<br />리콘포스 배틀슈트 세트<br />Recon Force Battlesuit Set<br /><br />50075<br />리콘포스 배틀슈트 세트 상의 (수리 가능), 리콘포스 배틀슈트 세트 하의 (수리 가능), 리콘포스 배틀슈트 세트 장갑 (수리 가능), 리콘포스 배틀슈트 세트신발 (수리 가능)<br />Recon Force Battlesuit Top (Repairable), Recon Force Battlesuit Bottom (Repairable), Recon Force Battlesuit Gloves (Repairable), Recon Force Battlesuit Boots (Repairable)<br /><br />50090<br />마운틴 아웃도어 세트<br />Mountaineer Set<br /><br />50090<br />마운틴 아웃도어 상의 (수리 가능), 마운틴 아웃도어 하의 (수리 가능), 마운틴 아웃도어 신발 (수리 가능), 마운틴 아웃도어 장갑 (수리 가능)<br />Mountaineer Top (Repairable), Mountaineer Pants (Repairable), Mountaineer Boots (Repairable), Mountaineer Gloves (Repairable)<br /><br />50105<br />펑크고딕 재킷 세트<br />Gothic Set<br /><br />50105<br />펑크고딕 재킷 세트 상의 (수리 가능), 펑크고딕 재킷 세트 하의 (수리 가능), 펑크고딕 재킷 세트 장갑 (수리 가능), 펑크고딕 재킷 세트신발 (수리 가능)<br />Gothic Jacket (Repairable), Gothic Pants (Repairable), Gothic Gloves (Repairable), Gothic Shoes (Repairable)<br /><br />50120<br />파라트루퍼 배틀슈트 세트<br />Paratrooper Battlesuit Set<br /><br />50120<br />파라트루퍼 배틀슈트 세트 상의 (수리 가능), 파라트루퍼 배틀슈트 세트 하의 (수리 가능), 파라트루퍼 배틀슈트 세트 장갑 (수리 가능), 파라트루퍼 배틀슈트 세트신발 (수리 가능)<br />Paratrooper Battlesuit Top (Repairable), Paratrooper Battlesuit Bottom (Repairable), Paratrooper Battlesuit Gloves (Repairable), Paratrooper Battlesuit Boots (Repairable)<br /><br />50125<br />블랙 고딕 자켓 세트<br />Black Gothic Set<br /><br />50125<br />블랙 고딕 자켓 상의(수리 가능), 블랙 고딕 자켓 하의(수리 가능), 블랙 고딕 자켓 장갑(수리 가능), 블랙 고득 자켓 신발(수리 가능)<br />Black Gothic Jacket (Repairable), Black Gothic Shorts (Repairable), Black Gothic Gloves (Repairable), Black Gothic Shoes (Repairable)<br /><br />50130<br />라이더즈 자켓 세트<br />Rider Set<br /><br />50130<br />라이더즈 자켓 상의(수리 가능), 라이더즈 자켓 하의(수리 가능), 라이더즈 자켓 장갑(수리 가능), 라이더즈 자켓 신발(수리 가능)<br />Rider Jacket (Repairable), Rider Pants (Repairable), Rider Gloves (Repairable), Rider Boots (Repairable)<br /><br />50135<br />캐쥬얼 라이더 세트<br />Casual Rider Set<br /><br />50135<br />캐쥬얼 라이더 상의(수리 가능), 캐쥬얼 라이더 하의(수리 가능), 캐쥬얼 라이더 장갑(수리 가능), 캐쥬얼 라이더 신발(수리 가능)<br />Casual Rider Jacket (Repairable), Casual Rider Pants (Repairable), Casual Rider Gloves (Repairable), Casual Rider Boots (Repairable)<br /><br />60000<br />아웃도어 캐쥬얼 세트<br />Outdoor Casual Set<br /><br />60000<br />아웃도어 캐쥬얼 상의 (수리 가능), 아웃도어 캐쥬얼 하의 (수리 가능), 아웃도어 캐쥬얼 장갑 (수리 가능), 아웃도어 캐쥬얼 신발 (수리 가능)<br />Outdoor Casual Top (Repairable), Outdoor Casual Bottom (Repairable), Outdoor Casual Gloves (Repairable), Outdoor Casual Boots (Repairable)<br /><br />60005<br />펑크고딕 슈트 세트<br />Gothic Garb Set<br /><br />60005<br />펑크고딕 슈트 상의 (수리 가능), 펑크고딕 슈트 하의 (수리 가능), 펑크고딕 슈트 장갑 (수리 가능), 펑크고딕 슈트 신발 (수리 가능)<br />Gothic Garb Top (Repairable), Gothic Garb Pants (Repairable), Gothic Garb Gloves (Repairable), Gothic Garb Shoes (Repairable)<br /><br />60010<br />스페셜옵스 배틀슈트 세트<br />Special Ops Set<br /><br />60010<br />스페셜옵스 배틀슈트 세트 상의 (수리 가능), 스페셜옵스 배틀슈트 세트 하의 (수리 가능), 스페셜옵스 배틀슈트 세트 장갑 (수리 가능), 스페셜옵스 배틀슈트 세트신발 (수리 가능)<br />Special Ops Top (Repairable), Special Ops Pants (Repairable), Special Ops Gloves (Repairable), Special Ops Shoes (Repairable)<br /><br />60015<br />아웃도어 재킷 세트<br />Outdoor Set<br /><br />60015<br />아웃도어 재킷 (수리 가능), 아웃도어 핫팬츠 (수리 가능), 아웃도어 장갑 (수리 가능), 아웃도어 신발 (수리 가능)<br />Outdoor Jacket (Repairable), Outdoor Hot Pants (Repairable), Outdoor Gloves (Repairable), Outdoor Boots (Repairable)<br /><br />60020<br />펑크고딕 드레스 세트<br />Gothic Dress Set<br /><br />60020<br />펑크고딕 드레스 세트 상의 (수리 가능), 펑크고딕 드레스 세트 하의 (수리 가능), 펑크고딕 드레스 세트 장갑 (수리 가능), 펑크고딕 드레스 세트신발 (수리 가능)<br />Gothic Dress Top (Repairable), Gothic Dress Hot Pants (Repairable), Gothic Dress Gloves (Repairable), Gothic Dress Heels (Repairable)<br /><br />60025<br />리콘포스 배틀슈트 세트<br />Recon Force Battlesuit Set<br /><br />60025<br />리콘포스 배틀슈트 세트 상의 (수리 가능), 리콘포스 배틀슈트 세트 하의 (수리 가능), 리콘포스 배틀슈트 세트 장갑 (수리 가능), 리콘포스 배틀슈트 세트신발 (수리 가능)<br />Recon Force Battlesuit Top (Repairable), Recon Force Battlesuit Bottom (Repairable), Recon Force Battlesuit Gloves (Repairable), Recon Force Battlesuit Boots (Repairable)<br /><br />60030<br />마운틴 아웃도어 세트<br />Mountaineer Set<br /><br />60030<br />마운틴 아웃도어 상의 (수리 가능), 마운틴 아웃도어 하의 (수리 가능), 마운틴 아웃도어 신발 (수리 가능), 마운틴 아웃도어 장갑 (수리 가능)<br />Mountaineer Top (Repairable), Mountaineer Pants (Repairable), Mountaineer Boots (Repairable), Mountaineer Gloves (Repairable)<br /><br />60035<br />펑크고딕 재킷 세트<br />Gothic Set<br /><br />60035<br />펑크고딕 재킷 세트 상의 (수리 가능), 펑크고딕 재킷 세트 하의 (수리 가능), 펑크고딕 재킷 세트 장갑 (수리 가능), 펑크고딕 재킷 세트신발 (수리 가능)<br />Gothic Jacket (Repairable), Gothic Pants (Repairable), Gothic Gloves (Repairable), Gothic Shoes (Repairable)<br /><br />60040<br />파라트루퍼 배틀슈트 세트<br />Paratrooper Battlesuit Set<br /><br />60040<br />파라트루퍼 배틀슈트 세트 상의 (수리 가능), 파라트루퍼 배틀슈트 세트 하의 (수리 가능), 파라트루퍼 배틀슈트 세트 장갑 (수리 가능), 파라트루퍼 배틀슈트 세트신발 (수리 가능)<br />Paratrooper Battlesuit Top (Repairable), Paratrooper Battlesuit Bottom (Repairable), Paratrooper Battlesuit Gloves (Repairable), Paratrooper Battlesuit Boots (Repairable)<br /><br />60045<br />블랙 고딕 자켓 세트<br />Black Gothic Set<br /><br />60045<br />블랙 고딕 자켓 상의(수리 가능), 블랙 고딕 자켓 하의(수리 가능), 블랙 고딕 자켓 장갑(수리 가능), 블랙 고득 자켓 신발(수리 가능)<br />Black Gothic Jacket (Repairable), Black Gothic Shorts (Repairable), Black Gothic Gloves (Repairable), Black Gothic Shoes (Repairable)<br /><br />60050<br />라이더즈 자켓 세트<br />Rider Set<br /><br />60050<br />라이더즈 자켓 상의(수리 가능), 라이더즈 자켓 하의(수리 가능), 라이더즈 자켓 장갑(수리 가능), 라이더즈 자켓 신발(수리 가능)<br />Rider Jacket (Repairable), Rider Pants (Repairable), Rider Gloves (Repairable), Rider Boots (Repairable)<br /><br />60055<br />캐쥬얼 라이더 세트<br />Casual Rider Set<br /><br />60055<br />캐쥬얼 라이더 상의(수리 가능), 캐쥬얼 라이더 하의(수리 가능), 캐쥬얼 라이더 장갑(수리 가능), 캐쥬얼 라이더 신발(수리 가능)<br />Casual Rider Jacket (Repairable), Casual Rider Pants (Repairable), Casual Rider Gloves (Repairable), Casual Rider Boots (Repairable)<br /><br />80000<br />아웃도어 캐쥬얼 세트<br />Outdoor Casual Set<br /><br />80000<br />아웃도어 캐쥬얼 상의 (수리 가능), 아웃도어 캐쥬얼 하의 (수리 가능), 아웃도어 캐쥬얼 장갑 (수리 가능), 아웃도어 캐쥬얼 신발 (수리 가능)<br />Outdoor Casual Top (Repairable), Outdoor Casual Bottom (Repairable), Outdoor Casual Gloves (Repairable), Outdoor Casual Boots (Repairable)<br /><br />80005<br />펑크고딕 슈트 세트<br />Gothic Garb Set<br /><br />80005<br />펑크고딕 슈트 상의 (수리 가능), 펑크고딕 슈트 하의 (수리 가능), 펑크고딕 슈트 장갑 (수리 가능), 펑크고딕 슈트 신발 (수리 가능)<br />Gothic Garb Top (Repairable), Gothic Garb Pants (Repairable), Gothic Garb Gloves (Repairable), Gothic Garb Shoes (Repairable)<br /><br />80010<br />스페셜옵스 배틀슈트 세트<br />Special Ops Set<br /><br />80010<br />스페셜옵스 배틀슈트 세트 상의 (수리 가능), 스페셜옵스 배틀슈트 세트 하의 (수리 가능), 스페셜옵스 배틀슈트 세트 장갑 (수리 가능), 스페셜옵스 배틀슈트 세트신발 (수리 가능)<br />Special Ops Top (Repairable), Special Ops Pants (Repairable), Special Ops Gloves (Repairable), Special Ops Shoes (Repairable)<br /><br />80015<br />아웃도어 재킷 세트<br />Outdoor Set<br /><br />80015<br />아웃도어 재킷 (수리 가능), 아웃도어 핫팬츠 (수리 가능), 아웃도어 장갑 (수리 가능), 아웃도어 신발 (수리 가능)<br />Outdoor Jacket (Repairable), Outdoor Hot Pants (Repairable), Outdoor Gloves (Repairable), Outdoor Boots (Repairable)<br /><br />80020<br />펑크고딕 드레스 세트<br />Gothic Dress Set<br /><br />80020<br />펑크고딕 드레스 세트 상의 (수리 가능), 펑크고딕 드레스 세트 하의 (수리 가능), 펑크고딕 드레스 세트 장갑 (수리 가능), 펑크고딕 드레스 세트신발 (수리 가능)<br />Gothic Dress Top (Repairable), Gothic Dress Hot Pants (Repairable), Gothic Dress Gloves (Repairable), Gothic Dress Heels (Repairable)<br /><br />80025<br />리콘포스 배틀슈트 세트<br />Recon Force Battlesuit Set<br /><br />80025<br />리콘포스 배틀슈트 세트 상의 (수리 가능), 리콘포스 배틀슈트 세트 하의 (수리 가능), 리콘포스 배틀슈트 세트 장갑 (수리 가능), 리콘포스 배틀슈트 세트신발 (수리 가능)<br />Recon Force Battlesuit Top (Repairable), Recon Force Battlesuit Bottom (Repairable), Recon Force Battlesuit Gloves (Repairable), Recon Force Battlesuit Boots (Repairable)<br /><br />80030<br />마운틴 아웃도어 세트<br />Mountaineer Set<br /><br />80030<br />마운틴 아웃도어 상의 (수리 가능), 마운틴 아웃도어 하의 (수리 가능), 마운틴 아웃도어 신발 (수리 가능), 마운틴 아웃도어 장갑 (수리 가능)<br />Mountaineer Top (Repairable), Mountaineer Pants (Repairable), Mountaineer Boots (Repairable), Mountaineer Gloves (Repairable)<br /><br />80035<br />펑크고딕 재킷 세트<br />Gothic Set<br /><br />80035<br />펑크고딕 재킷 세트 상의 (수리 가능), 펑크고딕 재킷 세트 하의 (수리 가능), 펑크고딕 재킷 세트 장갑 (수리 가능), 펑크고딕 재킷 세트신발 (수리 가능)<br />Gothic Jacket (Repairable), Gothic Pants (Repairable), Gothic Gloves (Repairable), Gothic Shoes (Repairable)<br /><br />80040<br />파라트루퍼 배틀슈트 세트<br />Paratrooper Battlesuit Set<br /><br />80040<br />파라트루퍼 배틀슈트 세트 상의 (수리 가능), 파라트루퍼 배틀슈트 세트 하의 (수리 가능), 파라트루퍼 배틀슈트 세트 장갑 (수리 가능), 파라트루퍼 배틀슈트 세트신발 (수리 가능)<br />Paratrooper Battlesuit Top (Repairable), Paratrooper Battlesuit Bottom (Repairable), Paratrooper Battlesuit Gloves (Repairable), Paratrooper Battlesuit Boots (Repairable)<br /><br />80045<br />블랙 고딕 자켓 세트<br />Black Gothic Set<br /><br />80045<br />블랙 고딕 자켓 상의(수리 가능), 블랙 고딕 자켓 하의(수리 가능), 블랙 고딕 자켓 장갑(수리 가능), 블랙 고득 자켓 신발(수리 가능)<br />Black Gothic Jacket (Repairable), Black Gothic Shorts (Repairable), Black Gothic Gloves (Repairable), Black Gothic Shoes (Repairable)<br /><br />80050<br />라이더즈 자켓 세트<br />Rider Set<br /><br />80050<br />라이더즈 자켓 상의(수리 가능), 라이더즈 자켓 하의(수리 가능), 라이더즈 자켓 장갑(수리 가능), 라이더즈 자켓 신발(수리 가능)<br />Rider Jacket (Repairable), Rider Pants (Repairable), Rider Gloves (Repairable), Rider Boots (Repairable)<br /><br />80055<br />캐쥬얼 라이더 세트<br />Casual Rider Set<br /><br />80055<br />캐쥬얼 라이더 상의(수리 가능), 캐쥬얼 라이더 하의(수리 가능), 캐쥬얼 라이더 장갑(수리 가능), 캐쥬얼 라이더 신발(수리 가능)<br />Casual Rider Jacket (Repairable), Casual Rider Pants (Repairable), Casual Rider Gloves (Repairable), Casual Rider Boots (Repairable)<br /><br />130017<br />Avenger’s Gunner’s Heaven 2.0 Set<br />Avenger's Paradise Set<br /><br />130017<br />This Costume Set has a nostalgic aura to it. Re-envisioning a time and place from the past, these clothes will not only protect, but also clearly mark you as a Founder of GunZ 2!<br />Available only to Founders of Gunz 2, this protective outfit will take you back to a simpler time when gunslinging wasn’t so mainstream. Wear it with pride as you mow down your foes with your weapon of choice!<br /><br />130022<br />Gunslinger’s Heaven’s Gunner 2.0 Set<br />Gunslinger's Paradise Set<br /><br />130022<br />This Costume Set has a nostalgic aura to it. Re-envisioning a time and place from the past, these clothes will not only protect, but also clearly mark you as a Founder of GunZ 2!<br />Available only to Founders of Gunz 2, this protective outfit will take you back to a simpler time when gunslinging wasn’t so mainstream. Wear it with pride as you mow down your foes with your weapon of choice!<br /><br />130027<br />Trooper’s Heaven’s Gunner 2.0 Set<br />Trooper's Paradise Set<br /><br />130027<br />This Costume Set has a nostalgic aura to it. Re-envisioning a time and place from the past, these clothes will not only protect, but also clearly mark you as a Founder of GunZ 2!<br />Available only to Founders of Gunz 2, this protective outfit will take you back to a simpler time when gunslinging wasn’t so mainstream. Wear it with pride as you mow down your foes with your weapon of choice!<br /><br />160002<br />크리스마스 쉐도우 댄서 세트<br />Dancer's Christmas Set<br /><br />160002<br />녹귀쌍검 (30일), 귀여운 산타 키티 걸 슈트 (30일)<br />Green Monster Daggers (30 days), Cute Santa Kitty Outfit (30 days)<br /><br />160005<br />크리스마스 사일런트 어벤저 세트<br />Avenger's Christmas Set<br /><br />160005<br />레드 스트레이프 블레이드 (30일), 빈약한 산타 요정 슈트 (30일)<br />Red Striped Blade (30 days), Skinny Santa Suit (30 days)<br /><br />160008<br />크리스마스 건슬링거 세트<br />Gunslinger's Christmas Set<br /><br />160008<br />메소포타미안 라운드 메이스 (30일), 풍만한 산타 바니 걸 슈트 (30일)<br />Mesopotamian Round Mace (30days), Sexy Santa Bunny Costume (30days)<br /><br />160011<br />크리스마스 실드 트루퍼 세트<br />Trooper's Christmas Set<br /><br />160011<br />블리자드 실드 (30일), 근육산타 슈트 (30일)<br />Blizzard Shield (30 days), Muscular Santa Suit (30 days)<br /><br />170001<br />쉐도우 댄서 스타터 팩<br />Beginner's Dancer Pack<br /><br />170001<br />흑사쌍도 (수리 가능), 커스텀 코핀 (수리 가능), 듀얼 실버 쿠거 티쓰 (수리 가능), 캐쥬얼 라이더 세트 상의 (수리 가능), 캐쥬얼 라이더 세트 하의 (수리 가능), 캐쥬얼 라이드 세트 장갑 (수리 가능), 캐쥬얼 라이더 세트 신발 (수리 가능)<br /><![CDATAIvory Daggers (Repairable)<br />Custom Coffin (Repairable)<br />Dual Silver Cougar Teeth (Repairable)<br />Casual Rider set top (Repairable)<br />Casual Rider set bottom (Repairable)<br />Casual Rider set gloves (Repairable)<br />Casual Rider set shoes (Repairable)]<br /><br />170009<br />사일런트 어벤저 스타터 팩<br />Beginner's Avenger Pack<br /><br />170009<br />다크니스 커브드 블레이드 (수리 가능), 슈마이저 커스텀 (수리 가능), 프레데터 골드 (수리 가능), 아웃도어 캐쥬얼 상의 (수리 가능), 아웃도어 캐쥬얼 하의 (수리 가능), 아웃도어 캐쥬얼 장갑 (수리 가능), 아웃도어 캐쥬얼 신발 (수리 가능)<br /><![CDATACutlass (Repairable)<br />Custom Schmeisser (Repairable)<br />Golden Predator (Repairable)<br />Outdoor Casual Top (Repairable)<br />Outdoor Casual Bottom (Repairable)<br />Outdoor Casual Gloves (Repairable)<br />Outdoor Casual Boots (Repairable)]<br /><br />170017<br />건슬링거 스타터 팩<br />Beginner's Gunslinger Pack<br /><br />170017<br />붉은 스파이크 배트 (수리 가능), 우드그린 아카보 (수리 가능), 커스텀 머라우더 (수리 가능), 아웃도어 재킷 (수리 가능), 아웃도어 핫팬츠 (수리 가능), 아웃도어 글러브 (수리 가능), 아웃도어 부츠 (수리 가능)<br /><![CDATASpiked Bat (Repairable)<br />Woodgreen AKA 47 (Repairable)<br />Custom Marauder (Repairable)<br />Outdoor Jacket (Repairable)<br />Outdoor Hot Pants (Repairable)<br />Outdoor Gloves (Repairable)<br />Outdoor Boots (Repairable)]<br /><br />170025<br />실드트루퍼 스타터 팩<br />Beginner's Trooper Pack<br /><br />170025<br />레드 레기온 실드 (수리 가능), 블라스 인퀴지터 (수리 가능), 클래식 커스텀 개틀링 건 (수리 가능), 마운틴 아웃도어 상의 (수리 가능), 마운틴 아웃도어 하의 (수리 가능), 마운틴 아웃도어 장갑 (수리 가능), 마운틴 아웃도어 신발 (수리 가능)<br /><![CDATALegion Shield (Repairable)<br />Blast Inquisitor (Repairable)<br />Classic Custom Gatling Gun (Repairable)<br />Mountaineer Top (Repairable)<br />Mountaineer Pants (Repairable)<br />Mountaineer Boots (Repairable)<br />Mountaineer Gloves (Repairable)]